Where the Bloody Hell am I?
by twat-with-no-skill
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been kidnapped. Can his family and friends help him? Also has Sherlock Holmes
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Alfred was the first to notice that Arthur was missing. Who wouldn't notice if an entire nation was missing. Alfred knew this job was bigger than the hero could handle. He needed help from a figure that he admired for centuries. He needed the Doctor. Alfred reached for his phone, which thanks to the Doctor had universal roaming and called the TARDIS. Luckily the Doctor was the one to answer the phone. "Doctor speaking." The Doctor answered. "Yo, Doctor something major has happened. Get over to my place as soon as you can." Alfred begged before hanging up.

The Doctor stared at his companion, Clara Oswald. "Clara do you fancy a trip to America?" The Doctor asked her. "Doctor what do you mean?" She asked. "I just got a call from Alfred. Something major has happened. We need to go over and help him."

Alfred was pacing uncontrollably when he heard the TARDIS. He ran over to the blue police box appear in his front lawn. The female stepped out first. Then he saw the Doctor. "Doctor thank god! Who is the chick?" Alfred asked. The female looked annoyed at Alfred. "My name is Clara Oswald, not 'the chick.'" Clara introduced. "Cool. Now, Doctor. Small problem. Arthur has gone missing and if he isn't found than the whole British Isles will disappear." Alfred explained to Clara and the Doctor. "Very peculiar. I have heard of planets going missing, but never countries. Maybe because countries are part of some planets." The Doctor said. "So anything you can do, doc?" "Well, I'll have to visit his place to look for capture. Who's up for a trip in the TARDIS?" Clara and Alfred looked at each other and nodded. The three of them climbed inside the police box. "So... what's the address?" Clara asked. "10 Downing Street. We live where our bosses live." Alfred explained without thinking. The Doctor moving the switches. The TARDIS started to move through space just to reach Arthur's home. "We're here." The Doctor said after a few minutes. "Ah, England. My home. Doctor, while we are here do you mind if I visit Danny?" Clara asked. "Go have fun with him before we have to go again." The Doctor allowed. Clara skipped from the TARDIS, down the metropolitan street. "Downing Street." Alfred said as he recognized the building. "Yes. Now let's go explore the area." Both the Doctor and Alfred exited the TARDIS and stepped on the street. "Last time I was here I had a different face." The Doctor thought aloud. Alfred looked at him quizzically. "I regenerated." The Doctor said. "Still looking for the reason where I should care." Alfred said. "Oh. Um. Since this place got broken in to." The Doctor told him. Panicked, Alfred ran to the front door and noticed the door lock was broken. "Oh sweet lady liberty." Alfred exclaimed. He now had to believe this was a kidnapping. Why would someone kidnap a nation. They walked into the house. There were signs of struggle all over the house. "Alfred. You need to realise this wasn't staged. No offence to Arthur, but he couldn't do this by himself." The Doctor said solemnly. Alfred was about to reply when Clara burst into the hallway. "Danny is also missing."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Missy and Danny watched as the Doctor, Clara and Alfred looked around Downing Street. They couldn't help but laugh at their stupidity. While Danny was on lookout, Missy stuffed their hostage into the TARDIS. "Poor little Artie. You are going to hate where we are going." She whispered. She turned to Danny and beckoned Danny into the TARDIS. Danny hesitated for a split second to long. "Clara has been lying to you for months, Danny. It is time to get even." Missy taunted. Danny looked across the street to his girlfriend and the Doctor working together. Gathering his strength, he stepped into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I think I just heard the TARDIS." Clara announced. "Clara, don't be stupid. The only ones who know how to fly the TARDIS is me, River and the master." The Doctor explained. "Yeah, well the TARDIS is no longer on the street where you left it." Clara observed. The Doctor raced to look out the window. The police box was nowhere to be seen. Humans walked around not noticing the disappearance of the blue box that was there five minutes beforehand. "Doctor what are you going to do? You have lost your mode of freaking transport you idiot." Alfred asked. The Doctor looked at Alfred like he was ready to hit him. "Well, I still have the key which I can use to get the TARDIS back." The timelord thought out loud. The Doctor looked through his pockets reaching in and pulling out one of the keys and the sonic screwdriver. "Doc, quick question. Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks 'ohh this could be a little more sonic?'" Alfred asked stupidly. "Does it matter mister I'm- a- big- country?" Clara asked, having enough of the American that was now part of company. "Yeah it does. Also does the TARDIS have free Wi-Fi? Gotta update my twitter." "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Clara responded. ***

"Danny, the Doctor is trying to pull back the TARDIS." Missy exclaimed. The keys. She forgot all about the keys and believed that the Doctor had left them all inside. "What do you want me to do Missy?" Danny asked. Missy put her fingers to her mouth and wolf-whistled. Outside thousands of cybermen and 50 daleks responded to her call. Opening the only exist, she and Danny left the TARDIS, hauling Arthur alongside them. "Welcome to the remains of Gallifrey."

"Why is it taking so long?" Clara complained. The Doctor grunted in response. He had no ideas himself. Only theories. For once the Doctor didn't know what to do. "It will be a while, won't it?" Alfred asked. The Doctor nodded. "Good thing my pal Tonny can help us." Alfred said cheerily. Clara looked up in surprise. "You could have it here so soon and you didn't tell us?" She asked. "Well, yeah. Tonny is an alien." Alfred explained. "Well get him here then." Clara spit at him. Alfred pulled out his phone and dialled Tonny's number. "Yo Tonny, my man! You need to get the TARDIS over here." Alfred told his alien friend. "Fucking. Fucking. Bitch." Tonny replied. "Cool. We need it now." Alfred continued on. "Bitch bitch fucking." Tonny said before hanging up. Alfred turned to the group. "Tonny saw the TARDIS land at Gallifrey. In about eight minutes it will be here." Alfred repeated. The Doctor sighed a sigh of relief. His precious ship was safe. Standing in front of the prime ministers house, they waited. The minutes felt like years and the seconds felt like months to Clara. To the timelord it seemed so long that he could feel that the regeneration was coming on. Alfred could swear that world war 3 was about to happen. The clouds covered the sun. Earthlings panicked and moved en masse indoors. The moon also covered the sun. The Doctor panicked. There were no eclipses scheduled. Alfred placed his hand on the timelords shoulder. Clara clung onto Alfred's arm. A high pitched sound entered the sound space of London. The sound forced the humans to scream and cover their ears. "Tonny is here." Alfred stated. The Doctor looked at the sky in time to see two items falling from the sky. One looked like the traditional flying saucer and the other looked like the police box that the Doctor always flew. "Fucking fucking fucking." The creature spoke. "You serious? Both of them and Arthur?" "Turns out Arthur is on Gallifrey. Along with Danny and Missy. They landed there when the Doctor started to pull the TARDIS back. Also Tonny said something about salt and pepper shakers and robot looking things." Alfred translated. Clara's nails dug into Alfred's arm. "Seriously? Oh dear. Daleks and cybermen." "Fucking. Fucking. Fucking." Tonny responded "I think we might need more help."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Feliciano and Lovino were talking about Grandpa Rome when Ludwig barged into their house uninvited. Ludwig's face was filled with panic. He had only just heard the news from Alfred. He was going to have to risk a man that was clumsy and carefree. "Doitsu what is wrong." Feliciano asked. "Aliens have taken Arthur hostage." Ludwig replied out of breath. Lovino paled. All of the time that they had tormented Alfred about aliens existed and now they had proof that they existed. "So potato sucking bastard. I take it that we are going to help rescue him." Lovino stated. The German nodded. Lovino paled. He didn't want to go interstellar travelling. He was fine where he was. He didn't want the aliens taking him next. He didn't want his home being targeted next. "Doitsu, do we have to go?" Feliciano asked his friend. "Feliciano we do. Do you want this world to be targeted by alien races?" Ludwig asked Feliciano. He shook his head. "Well in that case, let's meet up with Alfred."

By the time the nations of the world arrived in England, the buildings had already started to disappear. Other buildings started to appear out of thin air. People may not have noticed 12 Grimmauld Place but now no one could mistake its existence. The humans thought they saw things that weren't there. They didn't know the danger they were in.

The nations of the world gathered in the TARDIS. They fitted comfortably inside. The Doctor and Clara stood in front of them. "What are we going to do about the hostage and the robots? And Alfred don't say that we need to modify a superhero because everyone knows that idea won't work." Francis asked. Alfred looked down in despair. The Doctor cleared his throat ready to answer. "We have to work as a team. All of us other than Clara are somewhat immortal. We have to both rescue and distract. Clara will be our backup for support." The timelord planned. The countries murmured their approval to the plan. Clara pulled out a bunch of paddle pop sticks. "Choose one each. This will determine whether you are on attack or defence." Clara explained. "Who wants to choose first?" The nations all stepped as one, leaving Ludwig in front alone. Clara thrust her hand into Ludwig's face. He pulled out a stick and read it. "Attack." He announced. One by one, the other nations filled both attack and defence. Only Alfred was the only one that hadn't picked a stick. "Defence? I'm the hero. I need to rescue Arthur." "If your feelings interrupt the attack then your vital regions on earth will be a target. Plus you will put the rest of us in danger." Clara rebutted. Alfred hung his head in shame. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. "Okay, so now that we know what are doing, go back and prepare your bags for a full on assault. Right now we will assume that Danny is also a hostage until we have further evidence to prove otherwise." Clara told the crowd. This mission would be hard on them all. They would only have one chance to bring down these enemies. One chance to prove the Doctor and the world are the ones not to be messed with.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Arthur stared at the land. He couldn't say anything about it. There were no words to describe what he saw. He could see his guards. Daleks and cybermen. His homes had been terrorized multiple times on earth and now he couldn't do anything help. Arthur could hear people planning something. They were talking about the Doctor. Arthur knew the Doctor personally. He knew him so well that when Francis and Alfred changed their ringtones to the daleks metallic voices, he panicked believing that his favourite hero was in danger.

Ludwig was gathering his weaponry when Feliciano came running towards him. "Ludwig. I made white flags for us all!" Feliciano yelled out. The German face palmed. Who had the young Italian to be so cowardly? "Feliciano, this is a war against aliens. I don't think they will respond to the white flag." Ludwig told his friend. Feliciano looked as if he would cry. He had thought he had done the right thing by making the flags. The tears began to swell in his eyes. He couldn't do anything right. He would always say something wrong. The tears flowed down his cheeks. Ludwig saw the tears flowing down his friend's face. He reached over and gently wiped away the tears. "Don't cry darling. You are an amazing person that has survived through so much. I believe that we can do this task and come out alive." Ludwig told the Italian. Feliciano sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "You think so Doitsu?" He asked. "Yes Feliciano. We will survive together." Ludwig replied. The German opened his arms. Feliciano fell into the embrace." "It's okay my little darling."

Alfred walked around the White House. He shouldn't be on the defence. He needed to be the one to rescue Arthur. Couldn't the British female see that he was the only hero? He was the one that would do anything to help his family and friends. He had to be the hero, not anyone else. "Why must you go again?" His boss asked. "I have to because this is my only chance to prove that aliens exist." Alfred responded. His boss nodded. He would do anything to get his country to be quiet for a moment. He had enough of the alien conspiracies. "Don't you think that it is a bit late for alien theories?" The boss asked. "It is never too late for aliens. Take a look at Tonny. Arthur got along with him. Besides the Doctor and the Master are both aliens. Aliens are more common than you realise, sir." Alfred rebutted against his boss. The man in charge turned his back on his nation. He didn't want to be involved with any conspiracies. He just wanted to rule the free world. "Go and get ready for space travel Alfred. Just bring yourself back," the boss man dismissed. Alfred felt the pain of the curt dismissal. None of his previous bosses had behaved as rudely.

"My beautiful we will be together again. Whether it will be in a few days or a few years, we will be together again, I promise you that." Francis spoke smoothly. The female, River, looked up at him. "You promise you won't leave me?" She asked. "That is a promise." Francis promised. It had been years since he had felt this way about anyone. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her beautiful curls that stayed together. He eyes were a gorgeous shade of green. Her temperament was like her first name and her voice was like her surname. River Song. Francis knew that he loved her. And he would swear that she loved him. He had cut away all the other women that he would play with. He wanted River to be the girl that he would do anything for. She was everything that he wanted. And now to prove that, he would protect her. "I will be waiting for you." She whispered seductively. Francis couldn't help himself. He held onto her face and kissed her with such force. Her mouth opened slightly and his tongue slipped inside her mouth. River was still planning while making out with the nation. She couldn't believe how sleazy he was. It was her one wish come true. She had found someone older than herself, who had been through a lot more than she had, and who still had his body. But now it was time to find his weakness. Then the Doctor could be hers again. She and the Doctor could have kids like in any normal marriage. They could save so many people and still have so many mysteries to unravel. "I am sorry my beautiful. I have a world to save." He said regrettably. He wished he didn't have to go on the mission. He took a key out of his back pocket. He placed it in her hand. "Take care of this key. It unlocks my heart." He said, caressing her face. "I will keep it safe." River promised. Francis couldn't believe his luck. Why couldn't he be a normal human being? Why did he have to find his love then be forced to go into battle? He gently kissed her forehead before turning away from her.

"My boss hopes you die." Yekaterina (Ukraine) said. "I hope you come back to us alive. You did it with the Picts. This should be easy for you. An old adventure." "Big brother, when you come back will you marry me?" Natalya asked. Ivan knew the proposal was coming. Every day of the year she asked him. "Natalya, you can look after my home while I am gone. Don't go easy on the Baltics while I am gone. They will do anything that you ask of them." Ivan told his younger sister. She lit up like Moscow on a dark and dead winter's night. Natalya would do anything that Ivan asked of her. Yekaterina wrapped his scarf around his neck. Ivan was transported to the day that she given it to him. Could it have been only a few hundred years ago since that happened? All she wanted was new territory. "Sisters I am sorry for the pain I have caused you over the years. Truly I am. And if anything is to happen to me I want you to plant sunflowers in every corner of the earth. Let the world know I wasn't always the bad guy." Ivan monologued. "I will do that for you brother." Yekaterina promised. Ivan smiled. The sensation was warming. _Why had I given up on hope?_ Ivan thought to himself. If smiling could warm his heart, then when he returned he promised to himself that he would be kinder to all people. He would help make the world a better place. He would lock up everything that could cause harm to another person. He would be on the forefront of change.

Yao and Kiku packed together. They had done so much over the years together and this could do together. "Are you scared?" Yao asked his younger brother. "I am. But to be scared is in the human nature. Not to be scared would be an abomination of humanity." Kiku responded thoughtfully. Yao nodded. He understood everything that Kiku had said. He had no choice but to agree with him. Kiku was scared. Even though he had been in space before, he hadn't been outside the solar system before. Yao could sense the fear radiating from Kiku. Older versions of Kiku's army would have been ashamed with the amount of emotion that the nation was showing. "Kiku, be honest. If you don't want to go on with this you don't have to." Yao told him. "I have to. I have to show that Japan can be the winners sometimes. I will be the one that will keep Alfred running off and trying to be the hero. That will be my job." Kiku said defensively. Yao was surprised at how determined Kiku was. Sure, Kiku had so many dramas in his life but that just made him more determined to do good. "You will do well. I will kick some Dalek ass for you." Yao told the younger brother. Kiku was glad that he had someone in his life like Yao. Yao had been there for Kiku so early in his life. If anything happened to Yao, Kiku would not be able to forgive himself.

"Doctor how long will it take for the countries to come?" Clara asked. She was worried about the timing. If they were even a second late that would be the difference between saving the world and the universe being destroyed. "I think that they would be here in about five minutes. Give or take thirty seconds." The Doctor predicted. He was impatient. The world's nations were taking too long. He gave them clear instructions to only get weaponry and tell their bosses. If they told anyone else, they would risk letting them know about their weak spots. While the Doctor was contemplating all the countries actions he didn't notice that Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig started coming into the TARDIS. Ludwig and Lovino were arguing and Feliciano was waving a white flag. Ludwig reached over and snapped the pole the pole in half. For once Lovino cheered at Ludwig's actions. Feliciano started crying, his wails filling the air. Ludwig, sensing that what he did caused Feliciano to cry, walked up to him and held him tightly in an embrace. His hand rubbed up and down on Feliciano's arm, calming him down. It was while Feliciano was crying that the Timelord noticed the other nations were arriving. Alfred was the one making the most noise, besides Feliciano. Francis looked like he was coming down from a high of some type. His lips were all puckered and his hair was messed up. Yao and Kiku were silent and ready to take on an army. Leading from the behind was the Russian. He was holding a faucet and pipe. "This is my magic pipe of pain." Ivan told the Doctor. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but Alfred stopped him. "You don't want to upset him dude. He will injure you with the pipe. Trust me, it hurts." Alfred explained to the Doctor. Clara raised her eyebrow. Alfred had been hit over the head with the pipe before? Maybe it explained why Alfred was such an idiot. "Well, um, of course. That's a great magic pipe of pain. Use it wisely." The Timelord said sheepishly. Clara tried to stop herself from laughing. Never, before had the Doctor been sheepish. Cocky? Yes. Full of confidence? Checked that box. Admitting he was an idiot? Did that with Missy. But never before had he been sheepish. "Doc, are you alright? Cause you haven't acted this way before. I am pretty sure Rose could say the same thing." Clara said trying to hold back laughter. "No, I'm not 'alright'. That is because I haven't been threatened with a pipe before." The Doctor hissed trying not to make a sound. Clara couldn't help herself. She started bursting with laughter. The nations looked at her like she had something wrong with her mentally. A hand snaked round her mouth. She stopped laughing and looked at the person behind her. Alfred. "Why did you do that?" Clara asked him. "Cause you didn't see that Ivan was about to curse you. I didn't want you to be hurt and cause I am the hero." Alfred answered. Clara's eyes widen. Everything that she believed about Americans was being thrown out of the window, one stereotype at a time. Was that even possible? She opened her mouth to speak, but the TARDIS opened and a male burst in. His hair was a sandy brown, his piercing green eyes targeting everyone. The koala on his back also eyed anyone, like his owner. "Is it true? Is Arthur really missing in action? Cause if you are going to rescue him, I'm coming." The man said, his accent making it hard to understand. Behind him, stood another man, this one had shaggy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "What he means is we are coming with you." The blonde one said softly. "Oh, Mattie and Jett! You wanna come to Gallifrey?" Alfred asked earnestly. The two newcomers nodded their heads.

This bought their total to eleven. Nine countries, one Timelord and one human who knew how to be the Doctor. Ten people who had one weak spot and one person who could be killed accidently. The odds weren't looking good for him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Doctor don't come." Arthur moaned. He could feel so many nations on his land. They were his family, allies and axis. Though, for once, they weren't fighting. He could feel them with the Doctor. His eyes snapped open and all he could see once more was barren land.

"Looks like our little friend has decided to see the home of the timelords." The female said. She had the same aura about the her as the Master. Who was she? And why did she look so familiar?

"Who are you?" Arthur croaked.

"I am Missy. I changed my name. Couldn't keep calling myself the Master now, could I?" She introduced. No wonder her aura was like the Master's. He had just regenerated into a female that she was today. But if the Master had become female, why hadn't the Doctor? Arthur stared at Missy.

"Why did you kidnap me?" He asked the Timelord.

"With you gone, the Doctor will pay more attention gone." Missy told the nation. Missy wanted the Doctor to notice her? She wanted to go down in Gallifrian history as the reason why there were Timelords. She wanted to use her future children to help her achieve world dominance. Those little plans was something that she wasn't going to freely give away.

The countries all boarded the TARDIS. Tonny had decided to leave his ship in London and join his friend. The Doctor looked at Tonny when he joined the group in the TARDIS.

"Don't you have your own form of transport?" The Doctor asked the other alien. He pointed at Tonny's spaceship which had completely disappeared.

"Fucking fucking,"Tonny told the Doctor. The Timelord looked at Alfred, hoping he could translate. Alfred realized his services were needed.

"Tonny says that he sent the ship back to my place and will need a lift back. Also he says that he can take you to Gallifrey." The nation translated. Clara couldn't help but be amazed at how a someone could translate a creature that would only say a few words. Clara slowly found herself falling in love with the nation. The Doctor said nothing as he allowed Tonny to stay aboard the TARDIS.

"Well my friend, where is Gallifrey?" Clara asked.

"Fucking fucking bitch." Tonny responded.

"He said go to the controls and there is one that goes to the last destination that is inputted into the TARDIS' memory." Alfred translated once more. Tonny walked up to the controls and pointed to the lever.

"I never knew what that lever was for." The Doctor commented. All the nations stared at each other. They new how old the Doctor was. They were shocked that he didn't know his machine as well as they thought.

"Doctor, you are over 900 years old." Jett started.

"Shouldn't you know your machine better." Ludwig finished. The other nations nodded in agreement with Jett and Ludwig. How could the Doctor could go last destination?

"Well, maybe an older version used it once before but I must have forgotten. It happens sometimes." The Timelord said to try and cover up his incompetence. "Or maybe it was a companion that used it. I don't know." This was starting to annoy everyone aboard the TARDIS. How could they trust him to rescue Arthur? The trust in him was sinking.

Missy was getting excited. As soon as the nation she held hostage disappeared, the Doctor would be all hers. She would also have to get rid of the human girl, but that would be easy. Who needed Clara Oswald? She her family didn't need her. The Doctor was only using her. Her so-called boyfriend had joined the winning team. And soon as Arthur Kirkland disappeared she would have no home to go to. Things were going her way.

While Missy was thinking about ways to terminate Clara, a different human came to see her. This human lips were bruised. She had a glazed look and her heart was beating fast. She held a key in her hands.

"Missy, I present to you the key to Francis Bonnefoy's heart it may be a metaphorical heart, but I figured it out that his heart is Paris." The human looking women said. Missy's eyes lit up like Christmas lights on every house combined. This was the one advantage that she needed.

"Pray, child what is your name?" Missy asked politely

"River Song, wife of the Doctor." River introduced. She had already chosen her side. And she only wanted her husband back.

"Now, River, the Doctor cannot be your husband. He is a Timelord and you are a child of Amelia Pond and Rory Williams." Missy laughed.

"Actually, I'm a child of the TARDIS. So I have the same regeneration powers as Timelords so bite me." River rebutted.

"Whatever. I just have a question. Is the weakness the same to each country?" The mistress asked hoping to find a way to control all the nations at once. River nodded her head.

"I don't know. I only have had time to find out about Francis' weak spot. However, we can find out. You have Francis' crush right here. We can threaten the answer out of him." River proposed. Missy's eyes gleamed at the idea of torture. Winking at River, both the females walked up to the personification of Great Britain. Arthur looked up and let out a subtle groan. He knew where this was going.

"What is your weakness?" Missy asked charmingly.

"I'm not telling." Arthur stood his ground. Missy nodded at River. River walked up to the nation and extended her arm and slapped the nation across the cheek. Arthur's vision blurred as tears filled his eyes. His cheek stung as the imprint of the hand rose up in red. But he was not going to give up too easily. He was going to protect his family and his enemies if that is the most he could do.

"I'll repeat the question once more. What is the only weakness of all the countries in the planet earth or Francis gets it." Missy threatened. Arthur contemplated his choices. In one point he would get rid of the frog. But on the other hand, he would lose his closest friend. Or he could tell the crazy women and be safe until rescue could come from his family and the females could not be able to threaten him or the family ever threaten anymore. His heart was torn in two.

"If I tell you, you must promise not to hurt my family. Hurt Alfred all you want he is a bloody wanker but everyone else must be left alone." Arthur negotiated. The females communicated with their eyes. They could pick off one nation at a time, starting off with the one that used to hold the most of the world. That way their plan could work much better.

"We accept your deal." Missy told Arthur. Taking a deep breath, Arthur told them.

"The capital is our weakness. They are our vital regions. That is why they are so well protected. If our vital regions are damaged then the nations crumble. it is our duty to protect them."

"Thankyou for your co-operation. Now to severely injure Alfred, then kill him." Missy planned. Who would have thought that the country that used to be so great, would be such a pussy? It was easy to get the answers they wanted.

"River, you go back to Earth and plant explosives all around America, then detonate as soon as possible. That should be a big enough bang." Missy told then turning to Danny another idea came to her.

"Danny, do the same to Germany. Blow up Berlin." Danny nodded and returned to earth with River.

"Oh Missy you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind hey Missy."


	6. Chapter 6

The good guys were settling in for the ride to Gallifrey. Never before had any of them been to another planet. Especially, a planet that had been destroyed by evil robots. They were scared. They needed to trust in one another. They tensed as the Doctor pulled the lever. The TARDIS made it sound as it transported from England. Matt held tightly onto Kimajiro. Feliciano had leapt into Ludwig's arms. Romano was trying to pull his brother out of the grasp of then German. Only Jett, Francis, Ivan, Ludwig and Alfred were calm. The Doctor was surprised that one of the youngest nations was completely calm, while the Italian brothers weren't.  
"How are you so calm?" The Doctor asked? The Australian gave him a full blown grin.  
"Mate, when you live in a nation where anything can kill you, this seems kinda normal." He answered. A land where anything can kill you? That sounded like the next holiday destination for the timelord. In fact that would make the next best place if they didn't get Arthur back. The TARDIS started to make the same sound that could burst someone's eardrums. It was annoying enough to make it onto the Billboard top ten annoying sounds. Feliciano squeezed his hands to his head trying to stop the noise.  
"Doitsu make it stop." Feliciano complained. Ludwig knew that he couldn't do anything to make the noise stop. All Ludwig could do was softly caress the Italians hair. He silently whispered signs of love into his ear. The younger Italian brother started crying into his hero's shoulder. Feliciano was the first one to break. It was expected. All the other nations could only comfort their own. Their humanity began to show. Romano's eyes also began to tear. All the nations had witnessed the deaths of millions of their civilians in war zones. Now they were risking something greater. They were risking their humanity. Ivan's smile wavered. He knew they were risking their human side. Ivan had only found it after decades of hiding it from the world. This was no longer a mission to beat the Master. It was now a mission to show that the Planet Earth was not to be messed with. This was now Ivan's war.  
Standing up the front he pushed the Doctor and Clara from the main spot.  
"We are entering a battle. But first, be human. This battle will strain us all. We may lose Clara, but she is willing to help us. The Doctor may regenerate. He could also be close to his own death. But, he too, is willing to help us. We are the nations of the planet earth. Sorry Clara, but we are going to scrap your plan. As a world we are going to show this Missy who is the boss. It is our duty." Ivan explained to the crowd. "Any questions?"  
"Yeah I got one," Alfred shouted. "What happened to the real Ivan?"  
"Back at home, my sisters reminded me of who I used to be. Now I am honouring them." Ivan told his frenemies. He wasn't ready to call them friends yet. He always he always let down his friends. He didn't usually mean to, but it still happens. He always said the wrong thing or made the wrong move.  
"So the plan is: Jett you can choose those you want to have as your help. Ludwig you will also choose others and I will take the remainders. Clara you will take on any humans. This will only work if we listen to each other. We can bring back Arthur. We will bring back Arthur." Ivan explained the plan. He was proud of himself. He had used the strengths to their advantages and tried to hide their weakness. The positioning was crucial. Gone were the battles where no one survived. Ivan was determined to bring back everyone home.

"They have arrived." Missy stated as she spied the TARDIS. She watched as she tried to see if anyone would exit it. It was important to her to see who she was going up against. How many nations had he bought with him? That was the main question floating around her head. As she stared at the TARDIS she realised that she had two choices. One: tempt fate by knocking on the door of the TARDIS. Two: wait until the capital cities of Germany and America had been destroyed.  
"Decisions, decisions." Missy mumbled. She knew this was going to get interesting. Never before had the Doctor been playing into her hand. Never before had she had a nation as her hostage. Never before had she known the one way to kill a nation. This day was going according to her plans. This was her day.

Danny hiked around the German capital. He didn't want to admit it but he was ready. He was once was a soldier but know he was a teacher. He was once a weapons expert. This was still in his comfort zone. Secretly, he placed a C4 package where the Berlin Wall used to be. Using his military awareness, he rolled the wick far enough away that he wouldn't be killed, but close enough that he could watch the explosion. Lighting a match he watched as the flame raced down the wick.

River danced around Washington DC. She had so many ideas of where to place her package. Under Cleopatra's Needle, in the white house, anywhere along Pennsylvania Avenue. There were so many options. Going with her gut, she walked up to the gate of the white house. There was a sign about no trespassers and another one about unattended packages. As River adored the front lawn, a secret service member came up to her. She didn't notice him until his meaty hand was upon her shoulder. Panicking, she turned to face him.  
"Sir please, you have to help me. My ex-boyfriend is really abusive. I fear he is chasing me. I beg for asylum." River lied. The secret service member surveyed the area. He could see tourists and a man acting suspiciously. Having the benefit of the doubt, he let her in the gates.

The timelord was the first to step out of the TARDIS. He wasn't going to risk his companions right away. He wanted to see the planet that was once his home. Opening his eyes, he saw Gallifrey. It was the same as he saw it the last time, centuries ago. Both his hearts were breaking. His memories were resurfacing. He could see where, as the war Doctor, he wrote "No More." He reached behind him and grabbed Clara's hand. A gentle squeeze was all that he needed to know that she supported him.  
"Okay men and lady. This is the time." The Doctor announced. The countries let out a roar of excitement. They were ready to bring down the Master. Just as they were quieting down, Ludwig collapsed. Everyone snapped to attention. They were looking for the enemy. Ludwig started groaning in pain. Feliciano raced over and put Ludwig's head in his lap. The younger Italian started crying, tears filling his vision.  
"Doitsu, don't leave me again." He whimpered. Ludwig struggled to breath. He breath he tried to take took longer and longer. He opened and closed his mouth constantly. He struggled.  
"Doitsu." Feliciano continually cried. The other nations went into denial. Ludwig was dying. Romano tried to pull his brother from the dying figure. Feliciano slapped his brother and went on to caressing his friend's hair. He wasn't going to let his German be alone. It would be wrong of him. Ludwig took one last breath and his heart stopped. The tears now feel straight onto the floor. This first casualty of the war was the one who actually knew how to fight and wage war. Feliciano collapsed onto the body, his mind trying to protect him from the horror he just witnessed.  
"Doitsu. Germany. Ludwig. Come back. Please. Just wake up." The Italian begged. Ludwig laid still. Nothing would wake him up. Everyone went into shock. One of their ranks was gone. Feliciano looked up with snot running down his face and his eyes bloodshot. Snorting, he looked at Ivan.  
"I want to be the one that avenges Germany." He said harshly. Alfred started to protest, but went against it. That was the only way for the Italian to sleep at night. Ivan nodded his approval. He understood the need for revenge. He knew Feli needed to act on his revenge.  
Leaving Ludwig next to the TARDIS, the left the proximity of the machine. Tonny stayed with Clara near the TARDIS. The nations and the native walked further onto the planet. They saw a woman who looked like Mary Poppins. She began laughing when she saw that Ludwig wasn't with them. Her laugh echoed, sending chills down their immortal spines.  
"Any moment now, the one that you call Alfred will be meeting the same fate as Ludwig." Missy taunted. Everyone stood protectively around Alfred. They weren't going to lose another friend.  
"You nations are all the same. Any moment now, Washington will go bang! But, oh well." Missy told them. Who had told her how to kill a nation? It was the only thing that was keeping them alive. Just as suddenly as Ludwig, Alfred screamed out in pain. They knew what was happening. Someone was killing off the nations. Missy's maniacal laughter filled the air.  
"Don't worry. I only promised to harm Alfred and Ludwig." She said "and I keep my promises." Alfred lay struggling on the ground. The timelord stepped forward.  
"Missy. Stop. These nations have done nothing to you." The Doctor said calmly.  
"Oh Doctor, you are such an innocent. These nations are the only reason why there are no young timelords. Just as one of us have finally regenerated into a female and you don't want to repopulate our home. You are too busy looking out for the Homo sapiens. They don't accept you. Do you understand that?" Missy monologued. The Doctor tried not to show the shock on his face. He was about to reply when he heard Alfred moan "Arthur… I … love… you." Missy gleamed.  
"Looks like your nation loved the traitor. That's the only reason why I know how to murder a nation. And that's because of Arthur Kirkland." Missy revealed, grinning. A scream stopped the Doctor from answering. Looking behind him, he saw that Clara had moved to hold onto Alfred's hand. She held his hand until death. Even though she was in pain, she went to Missy. Staring hard into the eyes of the Master, Clara started to rant.  
"You have stolen from us. Not just from me. You took Ludwig from Feliciano. You took Alfred from me, Arthur and his brother. Plus you kidnapped my boyfriend. I hope you are ready to burn hell for centuries because that is where you are going. Come on Doctor. Let's get ready for battle." Clara walked backwards. She didn't let her eyes leave the time lady. As soon as she passed Alfred, she turned to fix her eyes on the remaining eight nations. She motioned everyone back to the TARDIS.  
"We are going to need reinforcements. We made need four of them, just as a precaution. Maybe more. Any suggestions?" Clara asked.  
"I'm pretty sure the Nordics will help. Plus maybe, Gilbert, Elizabeta and Antonio." Francis speculated. Everyone knew that Gilbert and Elizabeta were the best warriors. Antonio knew how to kick some ass. Plus, when combined the Bad Touch Trio were a force to be reckoned with. Clara didn't know the Nordics, but she trusted that they would help. The TARDIS swiftly moved through space. This time with less laughter. There was no discussion. They were mourning the death of their family. This time they were planning. This time they needed help from the main Allies and Axis. They knew they had to be selective. They knew they couldn't let Peter know what they were up to. The nations knew that Peter would do anything to join into the fight, especially since of his connection with the Nordics. Silently, they scrapped the Nordics from the trip.  
They landed in the British Metropolitan streets. It had changed in the few hours that they hadn't been there. The only buildings left standing was the Big Ben, Buckingham Palace and 10 Downing Street. Humans had been misplaced. At inconsistent intervals the land had disappeared. Most people had left the country; others stayed and looted the streets.  
"If this is what happened in England, I don't want to see Germany or America." Francis thought aloud. As soon as he spoke, he realised what he had said. "Guy's I'm sorry. I didn't think." Francis apologised.  
"Doesn't matter. Let's just hurry up and find the others." Yao said coldly. Following the humans, the nations, the timelord and Clara jumped onto the Eurostar. The ride was long and tense. At one point a man with an elongated face and scarf saw the Doctor and came up to them.  
"Doctor, what is going on?" The man asked.  
"Why Sherlock! How would you like to help an old friend out? See you can help out with a psychopath instead of monsters. Well, she is both an alien and a psychopath. Well, she is part of the timelord race. Well, she is mainly a psychopath." The Doctor responded.  
"I'm in." Sherlock told his old friend.  
"Good. Now sitting over there is Yao, Kiku, Clara and the rest of the gang. I've never had a gang. Well I did once with Amy, Rory, Neffie and Riddell. Warning: Don't mention Germany, also known as Ludwig, or America, commonly known as Alfred. Those Italian brothers will castrate you, especially Romano." The Doctor warned. Sherlock looked uncomfortable. He didn't know these people. God help him.

 **Hey guys**

 **thanks for the follows and I apologise for this chapter. when I originally wrote it, I did have a few tears so I am so sorry if I did that to you**

 **Roza**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After hours of travelling, the group reached Hungary. Being smart, the gang went to Budapest. They searched the capital only to come up empty handed. They searched Miskolc, Pécs and Debrecen with the same results. Before giving up they went to Elizabeta's tourist destination: Lake Balaton. Searching though the humans, they kept looking. In the middle of the lake there was a familiar laugh. They also heard a heavy German accent and the laughter started again. They found Elizabeta and Gilbert.  
"You dirty motherfuckers." Romano yelled out. Blushing, the couple tried to sink further into the water.  
"Vhat do you vant?" Gilbert yelled back.  
"I just came to say that your brother is dead. I mean, it's great that he is gone, that potato sucking bastard. But now we need back up to fight this crazy lady." Romano replied. The bloodlust entered into Gilberts eyes. Someone had murdered his little brother. They were now going to have to feel the wrath of the awesome Prussia.  
"Elizabeta let us join them." Gilbert nudged. Elizabeta nodded. Together, they swam hand in hand. They were in this til the end. Quickly getting changed, they grabbed weapons from the local castle and joined the group.  
"Who else is coming?" Elizabeta asked after introducing herself to Clara, Sherlock and the Doctor.  
"We are going to recruit Antonio and Natalya." Ivan responded. Gilbert's eyes shone. No one would dare mess with the Bad Touch Trio. It was the way that the three of them attacked together that made them lethal.  
"Let's get Natalya first." Ivan suggested. "She is the closest, geographically." He couldn't dare to even let anyone know that he missed the little female that had always been attached to him.  
"Actually, Natalya is here. She said that you were coming so she has been following you all over my home." Elizabeta giggled. Ivan looked over his shoulder and saw his crazy sister. Though she wasn't trying to propose to him. She came up to him and hugged him.  
"Big Brother, it has been so long. Forgive me for the years that I have tried to force you into something you didn't want to do." Natalya apologised with tears in her eyes. Ivan held tightly onto the female.  
"Don't be sorry. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives. We just sometimes have to know when we are defeated. Today we lost two powerful men in our lives. But we are not defeated. We are far from it." Ivan told her with passion. Blinking back tears, Natalya stood up straight.  
"You are right brother. Let's go and get Antonio and get back to where we have to go." She said with conviction in her voice. She eyed the two humans and the timelord. The three of them became uncomfortable in her scrutiny.  
"How about we meet you in Madrid?" The Doctor said without thinking.  
"Yes. We'll get the TARDIS. You go and find Antonio." Clara quickly responded to the Doctor's careless thought. Sherlock nodded, happy to get away from everyone.  
"Well then it's settled. Kiku, Yao, Jett, you will go with the Doctor, Sherlock and Clara. The rest will go and find Antonio. We will meet in Madrid in about three hours." Ivan told them. Saluting to the orders, the three nations nominated followed those walking. Turing to those remaining Ivan said, "Let's get going."

The Spanish League grand final was happening when Antonio heard from Francis. He was torn between from staying and see who won out of Real Madrid and Barcelona and going to seeing Francis. The scores were close; it could be anyone's game. He decided to stay and watch the end of the game when Gilbert called him. "Asshole sangrienta. What is it that you want?" Antonio swore. "Dude! We are coming to get you. Important shit." Gilbert rushed out. Slowly getting up from his seat, Antonio was pissed. Those assholes knew what day it was. That was why he sent Romano home. It was his favourite day. And no one, not even his boss, dared to interrupt the day. Waiting outside of the Madrid oval, he waited. He could hear the game being played. The crowd was cheering on their team. Someone must have scored. He could hear the referees being harsh on both the teams. And here he was being forced out of his favourite game for some 'important shit.' He started pacing; trying to work up is heart to ignore the crowd. His plan didn't work. While he was waiting, he was tempted to blow off his friends. Anything to get back the game. Trying to sneaky, he put one foot into the stadium. Looking around to make sure no one was looking; he put the second foot into the stadium. "Antonio, we can see you." Gilbert yelled out. Puffing, the eight nations pulled around the corner. Swearing under his breath, Antonio stepped away from the stadium. He had almost won. "Dude, we need you. Arthur has been captured by the Master. Alfred and Ludwig are gone. We need you. I need you." Romano explained to the Spanish. Francis, Elizabeta, Gilbert, Natalya, Ivan, Matthew and Feliciano stood behind Romano. Their faces showed the truth, especially Matthew and Feliciano. They had seen the deaths of those they had loved. Their faces were full of mourning and grief. It broke even the need to watch a football (soccer) game. "I'm in." Antonio told his friends. He wasn't going to let his little Italian go through the pain of losing family. He was going to fight. He was going to show the Master who was the boss. "Good. We're meeting the others in the centre of Madrid." Ivan told Antonio. Ivan and Antonio didn't get along. They tolerated each other. Now Antonio was seriously questioning whose side he was on. How could he fight with a communist on his side? "Dude, remember combined we are unstoppable. We are that awesome." Gilbert said trying to convince his friend. "That's right. Remember the first Silesian War? We totally kicked Roderich's ass together." Francis said joining in the convincing effort. "I suppose you guys are right." The Spanish said. He picked up a flag pole and snapped it in two. He compared the sharpness of the two ends before deciding on one end. "Let's go kick some alien ass." *** "What's the longitude and latitude of Madrid?" The Doctor asked. "40.4000° North, 3.7167° West" Sherlock responded. After a quick trip to Gallifrey, the six of them travelled to Madrid. As they stepped out of the TARDIS, the Doctor and his companions were amazed at the beauty of the Spanish capital. The architecture made one forget they were in the 21st century. "Doctor, can we holiday here instead of returning to Gallifrey?" Clara asked. The Doctor shook his head. "We can't. We have to retrieve Arthur." He responded. Clara looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Please Doctor? It is what the doctor ordered." Clara begged using the age old saying. The timelord wouldn't budge. Sherlock leant over and whispered something that only she could hear. The Doctor ignored his original companion focused on finding the nations. His eyes continually swept the area, immune to the old buildings. He had been there when they were built. In the peripheral vision of his eyes he noticed Francis Gilbert both with someone he hadn't met in the middle. He could see that Romano was annoyed with the positioning. After waving at the oncoming figures for several seconds, the nation's finally noticed the Doctor. Pushing the middle figure towards the Doctor, Francis and Gilbert seemed to be enjoying themselves tremendously. "Hey Doctor, this is Antonio." Gilbert introduced. The Doctor nodded in recognition. This Antonio character had been seen many times after many regenerations. He ushered his nation companions into the TARDIS. He had to tear Clara from the sights just to get her attention. She continued to take in her surroundings until he forcefully shut the door on the TARDIS. Looking around the timelord couldn't see one nation that was supposed to be there. Mentally, the Doctor realised who it was. Matthew. "Where's Matthew?" the Doctor asked. Everyone started searching for the missing nation. "I'm right here." Matthew said softly. Turning around the Doctor saw that he was standing right in front of him. The nations stopped looking and sighed a sigh of relief. They were truly scared that something had happened to the Matthew. As one, everyone enveloped him. They held tightly onto him, afraid that if they let go Missy would try to kidnap him as well. One by one, they let go until it was only Gilbert that was holding onto Matthew. "You need to stop disappearing on people Mattie. You make us all scared." Gilbert told the younger nation. Matthew nodded. It wasn't his fault. People just didn't remember him. Now that everyone was settled once more the Doctor pulled the lever to bring them back to Gallifrey. *** Missy heard her friends before she saw them. Despite being more than 100 metres away she could also smell the gun powder that was used in each C4 package overwhelmed the natural aroma of the humans. She could smell River's perfume, but it was drowned out by the powder. "Well done. Look over there. There lays the body of Alfred and where the TARDIS will land is the body of Ludwig. I congratulate both of you." Missy stated proudly. Her human followers had followed the plan right down to the letter. No timelady could ever be prouder. "It was no problem Missy. I bet the nations writhed in pain." River said, trying to make conversation. "Oh River darling it was beautiful." Missy said with her fingers dancing along the cheek and jawline of Arthur. "Alfred mumbled his love for our hostage. It was bittersweet. His proclamation of love came with the last few breaths. It was such a tear jerker. Oh and Danny, your girlfriend tried to be solid when she challenged me. Such a shame, considering she held Alfred's hand as he lay dying." Danny perked up. His girl had held the hand another man, and threatened the timelady. He was jealous about the hand part, but to threaten a timelady? That was badass. Danny couldn't help that he was proud of his girl. He tried to hide it from his face. It was difficult. He was proud of the love of his life. The one action made him forgive her of all her lies and secrets. 


	8. Chapter 8

pre style="margin-left: -18.0pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"Chapter 8/span/pre  
pre style="margin-left: -18.0pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;" /span/pre  
pre style="margin-left: -18.0pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;""It is time. First off, remember that the bodies of the two departed are still. Gilbert, Elizabeta, Natalya and Sherlock, you will be fitted in to our arrangements. No going off plan. Secondly, no matter who falls, stick to your ranks. It is vital to make sure we stay strong. Thirdly, our target is Missy. If she falls then her plan crumbles. I think that she may include cybermen. She has already shown on earth that they obey her orders. So don't go hard on her. It is time to reclaim Arthur." The Doctor reminded those inside the TARDIS. He motioned at Ivan to take the /  
"Since we have lost two members, here is the new strategy goes. Jett, you, Kiku, Romano, Natalya and the Doctor will go to the right hand side of the planet. Bad Touch Trio, Elizabeta and Clara will go to the left hand side of the planet. Yao, Feliciano, Matthew and Sherlock will come with me and cover the middle of the field. Natalya, Clara and Sherlock, you have the most important job. You three have to rescue Arthur from Missy's hold. Listen to what Sherlock has to say. There are several reason he has solved so many mysteries. We all clear on our rolls?" Ivan asked. Feliciano raised his /  
"Feli, what is your question?" Ivan asked /  
"Can you please move Doitsu and Alfred from the field? I don't want them to get hurt." The northern Italian asked sympathetically. Around the TARDIS, most people agreed. But the southern Italian wasn't going to hear of it./span/pre  
pre style="margin-left: -18.0pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;""Brother, they are just meat. They won't feel anything. They won't be in pain. I think we should leave them where they are. Especially the potato sucking bastard." Romano stated. Tempers flared as Gilbert heard what was being said about his /  
"You fucking tomato sucking bastard. That's my fucking dead brother out there. He deserves your respect, since he was the one who cared for your brother."br /  
"Well maybe my brother didn't care for your brother at all, considering no one told Ludwig who he truly was."br /  
"That was because of the fucking prophecy. The Doctor saw how destructive Ludwig would be if we told him who he was. You didn't think about that did you, you tomato sucking bastard." The TARDIS went quiet. Only a few knew of what the Doctor had seen all those years ago. Only those few knew who Ludwig once was. No one else was warned. No one else knew the full potential of damage that Ludwig could have imposed on the world. That is what Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Elizabeta and Roderich agreed on. Those who didn't know what the future could have imposed, felt a full range of emotions. On one hand they felt relief. They were determined to leave him on the field to have him destroyed completely. Though on the other hand, the betrayal stung. Apparently, they weren't good enough to keep a secret about the German that so many of them had fought against or /  
"What about my brother?" Matthew asked so softly that only Jett could /  
"People, what about Mattie's brother and my step-brother? Don't he deserve some respect?" Jett asked his friends. The nations looked uncomfortable. While they were deciding what to do with the deceased German, they forgot that another family was grieving. And that family was nice enough not to bring their feelings into the drama. Francis walked up to his son and held him /  
"Today, before we fight, we will gather the remains of those who are departed. We will take them to earth no matter if we win or lose. That shall be our only request to Missy. Is that clear?" Francis demanded. The other nations, as well as the timelord and human agreed. They had the right to take their dead home. That was one thing that Missy couldn't take from them. She couldn't take their humanity./span/pre  
pre style="margin-left: -18.0pt; text-align: center;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"***/span/pre  
pre style="margin-left: -18.0pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"Walking under the white flag Feliciano, Matthew and Gilbert were scared. How did they know that Missy wouldn't fire at them? She had shown that she was the type of person that couldn't win without cheating. They quickly ran to where Alfred lay. He looked so calm and gentle. Characteristics of what he wasn't like when he was alive. Mattie let out a sob of sadness. The other nations put him in the full size body bag. A quick motion from Gilbert and they quickly retreated to the German. This time, Feliciano couldn't do anything. Gilbert tried to be strong as well. Though, in his lifetime, he had seen too much bloodshed. This time it was personal. No one took from a Beilschidmit and lived to tell the tale. He was going to make sure that Missy and whoever she got to help her would pay./span/pre  
pre style="margin-left: -18.0pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;" /span/pre  
pre style="margin-left: -18.0pt; text-align: center;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"***/span/pre  
pre style="margin-left: -18.0pt;"span lang="EN-AU" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; mso-ansi-language: EN-AU;"Missy watched as the different nations scrambled to pick up their loved ones. The amusement behind the human need for comfort and closure always surprised her. The comfort of love, the closure of knowing the dead were going to where there beliefs said they were going. She just loved the way that the human brain worked. While she was speculating the way humans worked, the first of the 'reanimated from the dead' cybermen arrived. Their stiff walking and the silver panelling proved what they were originally. These cybermen were different. Each one of them had a flicker of life. They had feelings. They shared one thought. That thought was to destroy the one that called himself the Doctor. Each move they made resembled their /  
"Ah, my darlings. Stay put until I say so." Missy demanded. Each cyberman listened to her order. They didn't move. They just stood and waited for further instructions from the Master. They did not move when the daleks moved in. The metallic scraping as the daleks moved over the over the remains of the timelord planet, the cybermen stood still. Even when 50 daleks came to a halt not one cyberman moved. They were immune to all noises other than the sound of Missy's /  
"We came to exterminate the enemies of the daleks. Exterminate." The daleks said in unison. Missy gleamed. The daleks were the perfect killing machine. Nothing could be more deadly. Each move they made, each time they killed, they proved that Davros made the right decision. They also proved that they wanted the Doctor's death. This was going to be so much fun./span/pre 


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY PEOPLE**

 **This chapter is dedicated to K** **athAmbrosius67. Thanks Kath for continually reading each chapter. 3**

 **Roza-Adrian**

Chapter 9

The Doctor nominated himself, Clara and Ivan to be the ones who went and faced Missy to negotiate. They were to show a united front, a front that couldn't be destroyed. They were the representatives of their races. No one could break their spirits.  
They crossed the area that would become no man's land. They crossed where Missy's army started to occupy. The daleks were ready to exterminate the Doctor then and there. They only stopped when Missy cleared her throat. Ivan tried to look for holes in their defence, though he could see none. The enemies were machine. Ivan could see Arthur, bound to a chair. As he looked closely, he could see that it was Busby's chair, the most haunted chair in history. No one could sit on it and survive.  
"Oh Doctor. What is it that you would like, darling?" The timelady asked nicely.  
"I want Arthur to be set free. He needs to come back to earth. Otherwise Great Britain will completely disappear." The Doctor told her in response. Missy threw her head back in laughter.  
"Kind Doctor. You know that is impossible. Arthur is my hostage. Don't you know the hostage rule? To receive him, you must give me something in return. And what I want is you." Missy told the Doctor harshly. The Doctor looked at her in shock. In order for Arthur to be safe, he needed to give up himself.  
"You have already taken from me, remember? Alfred and Ludwig. Two harmless nations. And you murdered them in cold blood." The Doctor reminded Missy.  
"Oh yeah, Ludwig and Alfred. Two countries that I hate for various reasons. I'm thinking that Australia will be next. Just remind me, what is Jett's capital?" Missy pondered.  
"Sydney." The Doctor lied. Missy looked up at him, trying to break his façade. The Doctor matched her stare for stare. Whatever movement Missy made, the Doctor immediately followed. They were in perfect harmony.  
"So you want the country back without paying a price? Well, honey, that isn't happening. You have to pay up or fight. Your choice." Missy offered.  
"Can I talk it over with my trusted companions?" he asked Missy. Missy nodded. The two companions and the Doctor took several steps back. They made sure that she could still see them, but not hear them. The Doctor looked at the people he considered friends. It took a long time for him to make friends, but Clara and Ivan wiggled their way into his trust. Whatever thy said he was willing to try.  
"Well guys? Do I hand myself over or what?" the Doctor asked.  
"No. Out of everyone here, only you can fly the TARDIS. We need you. Plus I noticed that even though she has hundreds of cybermen, she only has 50 daleks. With that low number, we could win the battle especially since so many of those who are fighting haven't had their vital regions destroyed." Clara recalled her observations. The Doctor nodded his approval. He turned to Ivan.  
"You are looking at someone with someone with many years of fighting under his belt. I am one of the most experienced. So I have that area down pack." Ivan told the Doctor and Clara. The Doctor realised what that meant.  
"I'm not sacrificing myself, am I?" He asked. Ivan and Clara shook their heads. "Nope." They said in unison. The three of them walked back to the lunatic lady.  
"Get ready to fight." Ivan said quickly. The Doctor looked up at her smugly. Missy could only see red. This was not how she had planned it. The Doctor was supposed to give in. the countries were supposed to be stuck on Gallifrey until they had faded, and therefore, destroying the planet earth. It was supposed to be easy.  
"Fine then. Battle starts in 24 earth hours." Missy huffed out. The Doctor agreed to her plan. In one day Arthur would be close to fading out of existence but they had no other choice but to accept it. The three companions walked back to the TARDIS. They needed their rest.

The crowd in the TARDIS was getting rowdy by the time the Doctor came back. When the door opened everyone let out a cheer. They were glad that he came back. Without Ivan or the Doctor, the nations and Clara knew they couldn't win. Clara was glad that they were able to leave. She had been so close to losing yet another important person in her life. She wasn't ready to lose another positive role male influence in her life. Danny, Alfred, the Doctor made her grow in herself. Danny made her see her self-worth. Alfred made her see that anyone could love, even when they were lying to themselves. The Doctor, he showed her what life really was. He showed her the true suffering that happened all throughout the universe. Now Alfred was gone forever, Danny was working for Missy. He, too, was beyond her reach. She needed to keep the Doctor safe at all costs. He was the only one left that she loved. No one was taking him from her.  
"Are you okay?" Clara asked worriedly. She had to make sure nothing bad happen to him.  
"I am fine Clara. Everyone, Missy offered me two choices. One choice was sacrifice myself and Arthur would go free. The other one was battle. Get your weapons ready. We have a crazy timelady to destroy." The Doctor announced to the crowd. Everyone roared as one. They were ready for revenge. Each one of them was filled with vengeance. They wanted the hearts of Missy.

Missy was annoyed. No one fought her. No one dared to fight her. As the master, she was invincible. Those who did usually died horrible, painful deaths. And that was about those who surrendered to her. She wasn't ready to destroy the only other person who shared her heritage. She needed the Doctor. She needed the Doctor to help her repopulate the timelord race. Now he got her in a tight spot. If she wanted to destroy more nations, she would need to employ more people. That was a small problem. While the Doctor made human friends easily, she tried to stay away from the human population. She only associated herself with those who had the wildest minds and the most hated. Those humans welcomed her with open arms. Unfortunately, the ones she trusted had been murdered by the CIA. All the reason why she had revenge on Alfred F. Jones. She was glad that she got him out of the picture. Missy had her vengeance and now she was ready to destroy more. Though she wasn't ready to go down easily. She deserved their wrath. It was the truth. But she didn't deserve the pain of finding her friends dead every year. The inhumane deaths weren't enough. No, the American government wouldn't say who killed who for a few decades. That was her reason for her revenge. She didn't want just one person to suffer, she wanted the who nation to suffer.  
As for the arsloch Ludwig, she wanted her competition out of the way early. It was easy for her to choose. Even though Switzerland was neutral he had the biggest military size. However, he wouldn't get involved in petty requests. The next logical choice would be Alfred, but he was already targeted. Obviously the one who started what the humans called the world wars, Ludwig had to have military supplies galore. There was no way anyone would start a battle knowing they would lose. So Ludwig was chosen as the one she would use to send a message. She pretty much felt the grief that radiated from the TARDIS when he fell. Missy could feel them not trusting one another. She could feel the paranoia that was spreading like wildfire, or as she preferred to say it: A mass extermination of the daleks. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

24 hours til battle

The humans: Danny, River, Sherlock and Clara decided that it was best if they had about eight hours of sleep before the war. Almost immediately both Missy and the Doctor agree. Sherlock and Clara decided it was best to go to bed 9 hours before battle. It would give them time to fight of sleep inertia. River and Danny decided to go to bed to go to bed 10 hours before the fight. They came to the conclusion by flipping a coin.  
Ivan and his team worked on practicing their moves that may be needed in the battle. They practiced roundhouse kicks, decapitation skills and how to get both hearts of Missy.

20 hours til battle

Missy is getting impatient. Never before had she delayed the inventible for so long. Normally she would have forced the Doctor to marry her there and then. No playing around. She would have had the Doctor for all of time and space.  
The Doctor paces around the TARDIS. He is fretting. What happens if he loses? Most mothers would say "you win some, you lose some." The team getting ready for battle has taken a 2 hour break. Ivan warns them not to cool down.

16 hours til battle

The daleks mill around. They are ready to destroy the one who escaped his destiny over 900 years ago. They are ready for destruction to take place. They can feel it bubbling in the one who warned them of the Doctor.  
Danny is getting anxious. He had never had a serious fight with Clara, and now he was going to fight on the opposite side as her.  
River is thinking about the Doctor. She is wondering about how he is coping. She wondered if he would still love her after the battle. She wondered if he would kiss her or kill her.

12 hours til battle

Ivan pushes the humans to their limit. He lets the nations sleep for now. He knows that Romano can't fight on no sleep. He knows Gilbert needs the time to focus on the task. Ivan set Jett and Gilbert the task of destroying Missy. He knows revenge is on their lips.  
The Doctor has been meditating for an hour. He will stay like that for another 3 hours.

8 hours til battle

Sherlock and Clara have been asleep for an hour. Danny and River have been sleeping for two hours. The Doctor came out of his meditation an hour ago. All the countries have eaten. Feliciano has cooked pasta, and no one complained. They knew complaining could only be done by Ludwig.  
Missy started debriefing her soldiers on what to do. Cybermen would take the left and the right side of the planet in case anyone appeared. The daleks would go down the straight. They were the killing machines.

4 hours til battle

Ivan started revising the offensive and the defensive strategies. He had a speculation that the so called daleks would go to the sides. He didn't know whether a dalek could kill a country or not. He asked if anyone would be willing to see if they could be killed or not. Only Jett volunteered.

1 hour til battle

All the humans are awake. They know how dangerous this attack would be. But they are willing to risk everything to either save earth or save Gallifrey. Missy told Danny and River not to be distracted. She told them that the humans on the Doctors side were weak. She gave the privilege of destroying Clara Oswald to River.  
The Doctor and Sherlock looked outside the TARDIS. They could see humans eating. Sherlock became hungry just by watching. The Doctor lead him back inside and asked Yao and Francis to cook a meal for them. They happily complied and cooked a banquet. As everyone ate, they watched the clock tick down. They weren't ready, despite what they claimed. They weren't ready to lose more people that they have come to considered friends. When the clock reached 5 minutes, they started to hug one another. They wished each other the best. It was 2 minutes to go when Feliciano stood up to speak.  
"We are not only family, but friends. We have each other. I once thought I had no one because of a dream I had. I dreamed that my two friends tried to kill me. They succeed, but I woke up. I know how important friends and family are. So before we go out on this suicide mission, I want to say this to Romano. You may not have a lot of people loving you since I was born, but I love you." Romano went tomato red. He never knew how much his brother loved him. Just as he went to reply, the clock sounded. The 24 hours were up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The team stepped out of the TARDIS. The battle was about to begin. They watched Missy and the humans, plus the metal beings step closer to no man's land. Francis gasped as he recognised one of the humans. There stood his French beauty. His River was fighting against him. His instincts told told him to run over and try to protect her. He felt his legs moving when a heavy hand and several people surrounded him.  
"River!" Francis yelled out. He needed her to see him. River Song watched as the opposition came in. she picked up that there were two humans instead of the one that she was given permission to destroy. That would mean that she now had two humans to get out of the scene. That's when she saw him. The grey hair. The Scottish accent. The smile. She had seen her true love. He had regenerated once more. He was no longer like the one that she married. She heard someone else. The French accent reminded her of the one day in Paris. His blonde hair made her fall in love. She heard him shout out her name and she tried not to react. She wanted to embrace him. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. She wanted him to believe her. Her eyes trained on every movement that he made as he tried to break free from those separating them.  
Danny saw Clara once more. She looked more than beautiful. He wanted to hold his dearest in his arms. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry. He didn't want to kill the nations. He was forced to. Danny knew that nothing he said would matter as she would ostracize him.  
Missy saw the human eyes fill with love. It was puke worthy. Nothing she could do would stop them staring. In a last minute ditch effort, she slapped both Danny and River over the head. Wincing in pain, both of them turned their attention back to their leader. Missy showed that she wasn't happy with their behaviour.  
"Stop drooling. You look like little dogs." Missy said sharply. River quickly apologized. She had never been embarrassed in her life. She was used to being conservative in everything that she did. Danny just shrugged off the criticism. If he wanted to show Clara that he loved her, then he would do that.  
Looking across the field he motioned the one in charge to come forward. She noticed that the Doctor and the one called Ivan exchanged looks. The Doctor nodded and Ivan walked forward towards no man's land. Abandoning her army, she walked up to meet Ivan. Missy extended her hand for Ivan to shake it. Ivan shook her hand, expecting her to do something to injure him. Instead, she just let it go.  
"I am going to win. There will be nothing that you can do about it." Missy gleamed.  
"Doubt it. But when my team wins, you leave earth. No surprise attacks." Ivan told her.  
"If I win, I will attack whenever I feel like it and no resistance." Missy retorted. Upon agreeing the cost of the win, the two leaders went back to their armies. They told the people what would happen. They weren't pleased with what Missy proposed if she won at the Battle of Gallifrey. This made them more determined to win. They weren't going to let a crazy person take over their planet. Ivan reminded them of their jobs. No going off the plan. No improvisation. It had to on plan or they were screwed.  
Missy told her little companions and Arthur her plans. River, Danny and two Daleks would make sure nothing happened to Arthur. No one was going to try and reclaim him without them knowing. A dalek came to the middle of the zones and announced that the war was about to start. He counted down from 10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Jett's POV

When the dalek, me, Kiku, Romano, Natalya and the Doctor immediately veered to the right. Ivan had placed a lot of responsibility on me. I just had to get my big brother back.  
"Find cover!" I yelled as I spotted something coming towards us. They looked human but they moved metallically. Something Ivan didn't predict. He told us the daleks would come to the sides, not these humanoids. Kiku unsheathed his katana blade. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his coat. Romano got the axe that Antonio gave him. Natalya grabbed a handgun from her purse. I got my good old koala. Don't underestimate him. He can really scratch out your eyes. I also got my boomerang out. They are really useful. They'll fly, cut down your enemy and return to you. Anyway, we quietly tried to walk around the enemy humanoids. We got around them then Romano coughed. The Doctor rushed to put his hand over his mouth. But it was too late. Like a thousand of those things turned to face us. Not fun. They locked at me. One of them spoke.  
"You are Jett Kirkland. Son of Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland. You were born on January 26th 1778." Nah duh. Yeah I am another child of Artie. I am nothing like him. Though how could I be a child of Alfie. We are not alike. I wrestle crocs for a living, they sit around being posh. Crocs wrestling… why not try wrestling with one those humanoids? I put him in a head lock before changing tactic. My right foot swept underneath the thing and sent it toppling. Jumping up I quickly pinned the thing, my left and right hand over where its upper arms should have been. I called over Romano, and he came over. I told him that he needed to cut off its head. He swung the axe and with a huge amount of force, he bought it down where the neck should have been. The head rolled away, leaving the wires uncovered. The Doctor called out.  
"Can you see the spirit leaving the cyberman?" Cyberman? So that's what they are called? Deranged humanoid is a better name for it. We peered and looked for the spirit but I couldn't see it. So now we knew how to kill these machines. Another cyberman came forward. I raised my eyebrows. Romano raised his axe. The cyberman knelt in front of me.  
"You have our co-operation Jett Kirkland. What do you want us to do?" It asked. Sure. Deranged humanoid slaves. Just what I always wanted. Not!  
"Follow us. I'll release orders when we get closer." I told him. Kiku whispered in my ear.  
"Actually, how well defended is Arthur?" I asked my new slaves.  
"Arthur Kirkland has two humans and daleks defending. The humans have pepper spray. The daleks will exterminate anyone who comes near Arthur." Fuck me sideways. Who said this was going to be easy? I'm going to murder him. Natalya started pushing me.  
"Come on!" She whined. For a small chick, she is really strong. We trudged through the barren land and my mind started to wonder. I thought about the pain that Alfie went through when he was killed. My life won't be the same again. Me, Mattie and Artie are going to be in pain for such a long time. I thought about how Gilbert, Antonio, Lizzy, Francis and Clara were. One wrong move and the human would be gone. I started to worry for them. Normally, I had full faith in the Bad Touch Trio, but today wasn't normal. I could hear the battle raging. I could hear a gun being fired. The Doctor jumped every time. So much for him being a timelord. Shouldn't he already know what gunfire sounds like?  
"You okay?" I ask him. He nodded.  
"I remember last time I was fighting here in a war. I was the only survivor." He revealed. Shit. No wonder he was so jumpy. I know personally that I wouldn't be sane. But he looked sane. I whispered a prayer to whoever was listening.

Gilberts POV

The most awesome one here. Warning this part contains awesomeness and if you can't handle it, too bad. You have already read up to hear so now you have to continue! When the dalek thing stopped counting I made sure I had everyone that I needed. I watched as Elizabeta took Clara with her. I watched as Antonio drew his murder weapon. I watched as Francis looked for someone. A lady or Arthur I presume. As Francis ran past me, I started to run. We didn't get far. A cyberthing stood in our way. Just what we needed. A hold up. It seemed interested in me. I didn't want to worry about it but I knew I had to protect the females.  
"The fuck do you want?" I asked them.  
"To destroy you, Gilbert Beilschidmit." They said in unison. Well shit, they knew my name. No one just happens to know a Beilchidmit's name. One of them came right up to me. It walked the same way that my brother used to walked. That was the only freaky thing. Antonio and Francis looked at me. Elizabeta stared at me with those beautiful green eyes. They were awaiting my orders. I knew what they wanted. They wanted to fight these damn things. Actually, I also wanted to fight those things as well. I nodded. All at once the Bad Touch Trio plus Elizabeta attacked. We all shared the same accuracy. One by one, they fell. When it seemed like a few hundred left, Clara yelled. I had to fight still, but I was worried. I motioned Elizabeta to come to me.  
"Go rescue her darling." I told her. Elizabeta agreed. I quickly kissed her. I wanted to help the beauty but Francis and Antonio needed me more. It was hard to watch her run away from me.

Elizabeta's POV

My lips tingled as I went to rescue the human. What a task. All I really wanted was to prove my worth. It is hard being one of the only female nations. Every other nation is paired for a yaoi-a-thon and Laura (Belgium), Paulette (Wy), Natalya, Yekaterina (Ukraine), Erika (Liechtenstein) and I are only paired with 2 men! Paulette gets Jett and Peter, Laura gets her brother. Natalya and Yekaterina get Ivan and Alfred. I get the prick of the nation, Gilbert. They don't even pair me with my ex-husband. All the thoughts run through my head as I dodge attacks with from those things. I don't even know what they are called. I reach a sobbing Clara just before one of them attacked me. I collapsed in pain. I felt blood pour from my back. I noticed the next attack before it happened. As I roll to dodge the attack, the thing moved its attack and hit me. The creature hit me right in the abdomen. It was the type of hit that would kill anything growing in the uterus. Good thing I am a nation and not a human. Wincing in pain, I saw Clara ready to pass me something that I can use as a weapon. What a lovely girl, I observed. She slid it along the ground and I placed my hand on it. My fingers wrapped around the smooth surface. When the thing went to for the next attack I lay still until the last second. This time the thing was about 5 seconds from hitting my face when I rose what Clara gave me. The thing slid its human like hand along it. That few seconds gave me the time to kick at its knees. While it started to bend over, I raised my weapon and swung at the creature's neck. I expected it to break but as I followed through I found that it was easy. I killed one of them. Too easy. I could still feel my blood flowing. I wouldn't mind that crotch cloth I found myself thinking. It had been years since Gilbert gave me his coat. I would do anything just to have it back again. Alas I left it at home. Shh. He doesn't know that I have kept it.  
"Thanks for saving me." Clara thanked. My cheeks went red. No one had ever thanked me before.  
"No problem. But why did you scream?" I asked politely. She looked embarrassed.  
"It told me that it was Alfred. It, he, thanked me for being with him when he died. He thanked me for challenging Missy cause it meant that he could see me once more. He wanted me to kill him. I was about to when I screamed. I'm sorry. You risked yourself to save me." Clara explained. Did that mean I killed Alfred? Did that mean I had become a murderer? My head felt really light. Stars swam in my vision. My world went black.

Ivan's POV

The mistress upstaged me. She sent the cybermen to the sides. The daleks were coming right at us. That sneaky son of a bitch. I knew that Jett volunteered to see what a dalek could do a country, but he was off being a hero. That meant it was up to Yao, Feliciano, Matthew or me to see what would happen.  
"Who wants to be a test dummy?" I asked the other nations. No one replied. I sighed. That would mean that it was up to me. I turned to face the oncoming daleks when Feliciano spoke up.  
"I will do it. Maybe it would bring me back to Doitsu." The kid was doing it in hope of being reunited with his love. Noble guy. He stepped to where I stood. He gave us all a hug. He then went straight to the daleks. My protective streak made me want to take his place. He took steps closer to the daleks. The one in the lead noticed him first. The light from the dalek shot out. Feliciano collapsed. His clothes started smoking. We waited for him to move. Feliciano didn't. We couldn't wait any longer. We had to start the attack before it was too late. I motioned for everyone to come closer to me. Reaching inside my coat, I handed them each a highly specialised machine gun, courtesy of a time agent that once travelled with the Doctor. Yao and Mattie started shooting directly at the machines. With each hit to the eye stalk the daleks stopped moving. How did the old friend of the Doctor's know that? Did he once fight them? Sherlock came up to me. As he was running two daleks came, ready to fire. At the last second, Sherlock fell and the two daleks combusted.  
"You have figured out the two ways to destroy a dalek. How was that possible?" Sherlock asked me. I quickly recounted the story of the time agent. Sherlock's eyes widen. He knew who I was talking about. Yao noticed the two of us speaking and was coming over when Sherlock told him to duck. Instinct took in and Yao ducked. His smile took over when he saw what had happened to the daleks. He ran off to destroy the other thirty or so daleks. I took the time to check on Feliciano. When I reached him, there was an older man kneeling over him. What the guy was wearing gave away to who he was. The golden chest plate and old man skirt made it obvious. Feliciano's grandpa was here. He continued to pet Feliciano's hair as he turned to me.  
"What did my grandson do?" He asked me forcefully.  
"Feliciano witnessed the death of Ludwig. He decided that he didn't want to live on earth without him so he volunteered to see what a dalek would do to a nation. I didn't force him." I explained. Grandpa Rome nodded and said, "I will help." Then another one followed the same path as Grandpa Rome.  
"I will as well." The male said. "By the way, I am Germania." The two ancients were on our side. Just what we needed to get the upper hand. We hand. I turned, expecting the ancients to race right out to the field, but they stood around Feliciano, chanting until he stood up.  
"Good. Now my grandson is up we can fight." Grandpa Rome said to Germania. Feliciano looked around dazed.

Feliciano's POV

This is weird. I think that I can see Grandpa Rome. I think I see Ludwig, but with long hair. Then history made me realise that it is Germania, Ludwig's grandpa. I feel dazed, like I have just woken up from a deep sleep. But every now and then my heart skips a few beats. I remember nothing about how I got here. This isn't my home or Germany. Where is Doitsu? Shouldn't he be here? He protects me and I can't see him. Why is Grandpa here anyway? He normally stays watching over us, not mingling with us. He protects me, Romano and Seborga from the realms above the earth. Wait, Romano. Where is he? Oh he better not be fighting with Doitsu. Why can't they get along? Is that Ivan? Why is he here? He normally doesn't hang around us. He hates us.  
"Grandpa! Why are you here?" I ask him, "This isn't home."  
"You don't remember anything, do you?" He asks.  
"Remember what?" Grandpa tells Germania where he is going. He then takes me to a blue police box. It looks small but it is bigger on the inside. There lays Ludwig. He doesn't move. Why isn't Doitsu moving? Plus why isn't Alfred moving? I move to where Ludwig is and lay my head to his chest. He isn't breathing. His heart isn't beating. Grief strikes me. Doitsu is dead and I am far from my home. Great. Why isn't my mind telling me how these two great countries died? Surely Grandpa will tell me. As I turn to face him, he is gone.  
"Where am I?" I cry out loud. This is horrible. I am stuck here. I am not going home.

Grandpa Rome's POV

Well fuck. My favourite and youngest grandson can't remember anything. Something is truly wrong. He didn't remember that the one that he loved was gone. He didn't remember that he was in the middle of a war zone. When I pulled his soul back, I hoped that his memory would stay. It didn't happen when Germania pulled Ludwig's soul back to earth. I had to beg him to save Ludwig because my grandson loved his grandson. Now he can't save Gilbert. I took Feli back to the TARDIS. I can't help but to protect him. He is a baby. He shouldn't have to see these troubles. He needs to be nurtured and cared for. Ludwig understood what my grandson needed. He protected him from enemies, even as the Holy Roman Empire. I'm glad that Feli found someone to love in whole, even after me. Especially, that saint.  
I know Romano is alright. But I worry about him less. I know Antonio is strong enough to protect the two of them. It is not that I don't love him less. I actually love Romano more. That is because he was my first grandson. Though I never told him. Before I am called back, I will tell him.

Missy's POV

I knew it all went to hell when I saw Jett, Kiku, Romano, Natalya and the Doctor coming through with cybermen. Yeah, those cybermen should have been obeying my orders, not the Australians. I needed to win back their control. Movement to the right made me not attack. Two more people came through. Clara Oswald and Elizabeta. A nation and a human. Just perfect. The daleks noticed the threat to me. I faked a squeal and the started rolling faster towards me. They decided that Elizabeta was the bigger threat. Interesting tactic. They started to gather the amount of energy needed to exterminate a living creature. They let a blast out. I eyed Clara as she started to move. She managed to push Elizabeta out of the way, but it was her that got hit. She gasped in pain, and then went still. I watched as her lifeline left her. I watched as a new cyberman was made out of her lifeline. My mouth broke into a grin as the Doctor made the realisation. He knew why I had so many cybermen as backup. He now knew I was reanimating the dead for my own advantages. Bit selfish, I know. But I couldn't help it. Normally the humans never got a second chance at life. They just rot in the ground. No fun at all. And it is such a shame and I do love to recycle.  
"This is my favourite type of meeting. Everyone meet my newest cyberman, Clara. I have programmed them to attack those she considered friends. Have fun!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jett's POV

Great. We have a Clara who wants to attack everyone. How will we cope fighting one we considered a friend? We trusted her. We believed that would do anything for us. We would do anything for Clara. Though she wasn't our companion, I believed that the next country to come, everyone would have happily volunteered Clara to be immortalised with us. Now we had to destroy her permanently. Everyone's face was full of regret. No one wanted to do this to her. Blinking back tears, the Doctor stepped forward. Behind Missy, a black guy, sorry about being racist, also stepped forward. He had seen everything that happened.  
"Doctor, let me do it. I know that she would have wanted me to do it. No offence." The guy said. The Doctor gestured the man to come to him. Missy screeched at him to stop moving. He walked right up to the Doctor. Surpsisingly, the Doctor handed over his sonic screwdriver to him.  
"Aim it at her and press it here. You can do it Danny." The Doctor said with a hint of sympathy. The guy called Danny aimed the sonic at the cyberman Clara. He pointed it and the noise that it made started. This was something that I didn't want to watch but my eyes wouldn't wander. The sonic knocked the cyberman over. Romano was quick to follow. Swinging the axe, he bought it down on the neck. The head disconnected. With that Clara was gone. Never again will she ride in the TARDIS to come back to the modern era after an adventure.  
Danny started sobbing. I couldn't understand the pain he was going through. I could remember easily remember all the times Clara bragged about her boyfriend. I put two and two together when the Doctor sympathised with him. It was then I realised that Danny was Clara's boyfriend. And none of us knew. The Doctor pulled the man into a hug. Kiku understanding human emotions and feelings joined in the embrace. One by one, everyone joined in. We understood how he was feeling. We all lost someone we loved. We peeled off like a flower emerging from a bud. In the middle stood an angry Danny.

Danny's POV

She made me kill the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She killed the tendrils of respect that I had for her. I didn't care that other people had dibs on her blood, I wanted to feel it running down my arms. I wanted to hear her take her last breaths. I felt someone's hand on me.  
"Mate, we gotta wait for Gilbert. You can help us." The guy said. Waiting wouldn't help. Waiting would mean my rage levels would drop. Waiting would mean that I might chicken out. Waiting would be dangerous. It would let me think about my actions. I wanted to murder Missy while I was still blinded by rage.

Gilbert's POV

For some reason, I could feel guilt hanging over me like a heavy blanket. I never felt guilt like this before. I have this feeling that the human that I was supposed to be looking after is dead. While the guilt hangs around me, my moves have become sloppier. Several times I thought I would die. Each time Antonio or Francis saved.  
I could hear someone running from behind me. The sound of running made me feel like a hunter. It made my adrenaline rise. The hunter inside of me set the target for me. My bodily instincts took over. One moment I was Gilbert Beilschidmit, the next I am a hunter. My sense of hearing and smell took over. I became immune to injury. My mind shut that area down. I followed the sound of the person running. Closer and closer the person til he was holding me. His strong hands reminded me of my bruder. Even his hair reminded me of Ludwigs. Without realising it I had started comparing this man with Ludwig. With each similarity my heart beated faster. But with each difference I knew who this man was.  
"Opa?" I asked questioningly.  
"Ja enkel. Ich bin hier zu hilfe abwehren diese daleks und cybermen." He replied in German. It was then I realised who I was talking to. The best grandfather anyone could offer. He left me and Ludwig a hell load of beer.  
"Opa, sie sind uber zu die link" I told him. Before we left he pulled me into a deep hug. He breathed in my scent.  
"Du fehlest mir enkle. Ich liebe dich." He said before letting me go.  
"Ich liebe dich, zu." I whispered back. He nodded as we started our long trek back to the cybermen battlefield. The trek seemed longer than what I thought I had run. I tried to get the hunting side of me to take over but it was tired after tracking grandad. I tried to listen for signs of fighting but I couldn't hear anything. The world had gone quiet. Too quiet for a place with a battle going on.  
"Hurantersteigen!" Opa yelled out. I took the order that he gave me, knowing that he would save me somehow. As I hit the deck I could hear the cybermonster attacking. I looked up to see opa attacking the thing full on. He was like the Italians grandfather. His muscle gleamed with each movement. He constantly proved that he was the better opa. His moves was a mixture of old German tactics and modern Japanese judo. When the cybermonster lay dead on the floor, Franics and Antonio came out of the shadows. They looked beat up. Their faces had dirt all over them. Some parts looked darker than other. That is where they had been sweating.  
"You're really lucky that your grandfather came along." Antonio said.  
"Yeah, I wished I had a grandfather like yours." Francis wished.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, my family is your family." I told my adopted bruders.  
"Yeah your right." Antonio said. Laughing at their mistakes I formally introduced my opa to them. They were both honoured to meet the ancient.  
"Der ehern ist alle mein." Opa insisted. My friends didn't understand. They looked to me for a translation.  
"The honour is all mine." I translated for my only friends. They thanked me for the translation. It was the least that I could do. The amount of times they had saved my life really adds up after four centuries.  
"Dudes we have to get to Missy. Ivan told me that Jett and I were to be the ones to take her down." I exclaimed, surprised that I had forgot something that important. Antonio, Opa and Francis lifted me up and ran to the other side of the field.  
"Bout bloody time you got here." Jett said as my family put me down. I gave him a lopsided grin. This is going to be entertaining.  
"So this is the infamous Missy. Whatever shall we do to you?" I asked her coyly. "I mean you did take Ludwig, my brother. And you took Alfred, Jett's father and Arthur's lover. Plus Miss Clara Oswald. Who was it you took her from?"  
"Me. You took Clara from me." The other guy said.  
"So you took three lives from is. That's not the point. The point is that you are a cold blooded murderess. No matter if we let you go, you won't obey our laws. On earth we have this thing called capital punishment." I told Missy.  
"And I think that we should bring it to Gallifrey." Ivan said as he emerged. "I mean, it would make the universe a safer place. Safe as long as us or the Doctor can make it. "  
"Yeah, even though I have been disbanded, then I can help make the universe safer." I stated.  
"Good thinking Gilbert. Now if the Master regenerates into a female again, all we have to do is kill her again. Simple stops so much drama." Ivan replied softly as if murder was something that he planned every day. Actually thinking about it, he probably did murder someone every day. You can't trust a mentally unstable guy.  
"Any ideas my friends?" I asked sweetly.  
"Something that will hurt." The young guy spoke up.  
"Something that will make me feel joy." Ivan supplied. Something to hurt. Something to make her cry. Something to make Ivan get his jollies. It all came down to two options. Decapitation or pulling out her hearts. Both would make her blood soak on Gallifrey. Both would make her scream out in pain if we didn't give her any painkillers. We, I mean, I am a mastermind. Well that is what happens when you are German. Can't blame anyone or anything.  
"Which seems more painful? Decapitation or having your hearts pulled out?" I asked the small crowd. Responses flew in from each direction. I heard from everyone but the Doctor.  
"Doc?" the Doctor shuffled uncertainly where he stood. It looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't.  
"Pulling out both hearts would trigger the regeneration sequence." The Doctor stated. "It also causes immense pain." The people's eyes gleamed. Immense pain and regeneration. Just what we were after.  
"Let's do that shit." I exclaimed ready to put an end to this tyranny. No one was going to ruin my life and get away with it. Jett, the new guy and I moved to Missy. She tried to run but we managed to catch her. We pinned her to the ground with the new guy holding her tightly down. He applied so much pressure around her that she started to turn white. He wasn't going to let her go.  
"You ready for this Jett?" I asked, trying to hide any emotion.  
"Dude, I was born ready." He replied. We raised our hands and let her hands dive into her chest. The first obstacle we met was the ribs. That meant we had to break a few ribs just to reach the muscle in the chest. Our hands were covered in blood. Missy's hands broke free from the new guy. I reached over and grabbed the other guy's hands and I forced his hands deep into her chest. At the same time Jett was having a hard time. I told the other male what I was going to do. I pulled my hand out of Missy's chest as he pushed his hand right in. I moved over and using the strength that I had left I pushed Jett's hand in past the sternum.  
"I can feel her heart." Jett grunted. Good.  
"Enclose your hand around it until I say pull." I said, panting. This job was harder than any of us expected. The new guy also reached the heart. I gave them a countdown. When I reached zero they both pulled. With one last buck, both her hearts came out. Her screams filled the air. The figure started to change. Her wounds closed. Her hair grew back to her skull. Her breasts reduced. She became a he. The nightmare was over. We had saved Arthur and the Doctor. That is the only thing that I was glad about. This was over until the Doctor or the Master regenerated back into a female.

Natalya's POV

Why did Gilbert have to be so torturous? He just flaunted every flaw in every plan. He gave no respect to no one. Spose, it worked, cause it meant that Sherlock and I could sneak off. It meant even without Clara, Arthur could still be saved from this horrible nightmare. I pulled Sherlock as I slunk away from the main show, I didn't want to be caught. I wanted to show my brother that females should and could be on the frontline. I wanted to prove to every female on the earth that they can be trusted. We could still hear every word of the conversation that was said. Contemplating murder, one of my favourite topics. I heard that they chose to pull out both of her hearts. What a brilliant choice. Kill her in the most fun way. Just what I would have told them. We crept closer to where Arthur was being held. He looked haggard and worn down. I hadn't seen him like that since the London Blitz. That was saying something. Arthur always looked ready to fight anyone. Now he looked like he needed the best health care. I am sure that Francis would take care of him.  
"Arthur? Can you hear me?" I asked him. A groan was the only reply I got. I took it as a good sign. He was strong enough to groan, so surely he was strong enough to walk. I tip toed to him. That's when I saw it. The only cursed chair in existence. How could he sit on it long enough and not die? One simply doesn't sit on Busby's chair. I ran the ten metres to the seat. We had to get him off that chair.  
"Sherlock help me!" I demanded. My brother was strong enough to sit on the chair and break it. Now Arthur was tied down to the chair. Sherlock walked up to the chair.  
"Look at this, he is tied down by cable ties. If we either had cutters or fire, we could break them." Sherlock observed. I didn't believe that I hadn't noticed it.  
"Sherlock" Arthur groaned. That's unfair. I was the one who did all the hard work.  
"Yes my liege?" Sherlock responded.  
"You forgot about River Song." He told us. River Song? Who the hell is River Song? Why hadn't I heard about her before?  
"Hello Sweeties." A voice said. "I am River Song." We both swivelled around on the balls of our feet to see a woman. Her hair looked untameable. She must have been living it rough for a long time. You could see that she was beautiful.  
"What do you want?" I asked, hostile. Nothing wrong with being direct.  
"I want Francis to forgive me. If he forgives me, then Arthur is yours. If not, you will have to fight for him. Deal?" She negotiated. River bought a negotiation for a battle. A pair of hands grabbed her around the waist. A head placed itself on her shoulders. Francis. That bloody frog.  
"I forgive you my beautiful princess. I don't care what you have done. You are mine." Francis said seductively. My gag reflexes started to play up. Only those in love could do that to me. Francis and River were a perfect example of that. Despite the fact they were catching up we still had a country that was tied up in our midsts. One that needed to get back to earth immediately.  
"River you promised to release Arthur." I reminded her.  
"Oh yes, you are quite right. Here you go." She said as she chucked me wire cutters. Thank the lords. I raced over and cut the plastic that that tied Arthur to the seat. Arthur gently moved his arms to his sides. Any movement that he made, looked like it caused pain. His face was void of emotion but his eyes were the ones expressing. He gingerly stood up. He looked unstable on his legs. Each step he took nearly made him fall. He started walking in a straight line. He kept walking until he reached a spot. He collapsed onto the ground and broke down.  
"Alfred died here. I am never going to see him again, am I?" Arthur cried. I opened my mouth to respond to him.  
"Alfred is in the TARDIS. You will see him again. We will let you hold onto his body until he is buried." He snorted. "You will let me hold onto my baby's body?" He called Alfred baby! That is so sad. Even I wouldn't do that with Ivan.  
"Yes. Now let's go. We are meeting in the TARDIS." I responded bitterly. I didn't mean to be rude; it just came out like that. We trudged through Gallifrey. Every step we made, Arthur made a comment. It seemed that the Doctor and he went back for a long time. I couldn't help but feel jealous. They had lived through so much together and never did they once propose to one another. I could never help myself. My mind made its choice a long time ago. When Ivan left to fight the noppera it was the first time I knew I was crazy. When he left recently, I knew I had to show him how much I loved him. For me that meant not proposing the second I saw him. It was hard. But watching him fight alongside the Doctor, it seemed natural to him. Watching them made all my thoughts jump around. I thought about how I left Big Sister in charge. I wondered how the earth was coping without the nations. Would the land masses still be there? Would Germany and America? Each step bought a new thought and question to my mind and made me depressed. How would we all survive? We needed Alfred to guide us. We needed Ludwig for his strength. Each of us made the others better in a good way. These thought blinded my visions. I couldn't see anything that wasn't part of my new future. I couldn't see the exploded daleks. I couldn't see the cybermen. I didn't feel Sherlock place his hands on my shoulder. I didn't register that opening or the closing of the TARDIS door. The last thing I did register was lying on the floor. I remember closing my eyes. I remember trying to cut away my senses. I didn't want to feel.

Feliciano's POV

I heard the door open and close again. Five sets of feet walked on the ground, then four. Did someone lie down? Was Arthur back? Was he the one to stop? I got up and walked around a bit. On the ground was Natalya. She looked so peaceful asleep. Shame she only went after one person. Shrugging out of my jacket, I placed it on her. Well that explained why there was only four footsteps. I walked up to an upper level and saw Francis making out with a chick. Three down one to go. I pretty much barrelled into Sherlock. To the other side of him was Arthur. The inner Italian in me made me want to bolt. I no longer had Doitsu to protect me. I had to protect myself. I had to be strong. I had to be like Grandpa Rome. I had to be someone who was a winner. I had to prove myself as Grandpa Rome's grandson. I had to make myself into a warrior. I had to be no longer afraid of Arthur. A task that wasn't easy. Gathering up my strength, I walked back to Arthur. I then did something radical. I hugged Arthur. That's right. I hugged the one that gave me nightmares. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around me as well. We got rid of any hostility. We didn't become BFF's or anything. That one hug got rid of any hate. That hug apologised for us where words failed. One of his hands caressed my hair like Doitsu used to do. The tears pooled in my eyes. I wasn't ready for reminders of Doitsu. It was too early. I had to remind myself that Arthur also lost someone he loved. He lost the one who choose him. My hands clung onto his shirt. Small reminders where what I needed. This is what I got. Small reminders of what life used to be like.  
"I miss him already. I thought I got it out of me when he left me. I'm a horrible person to put him in that position." Arthur cried.  
"It's okay. When Doitsu went back home, I was a wreck. Now I am a bigger wreck. I will probably ruin your clothes crying. I hope you don't mind." I quickly apologised. He just smiled and shook his head. He grinned his signature grin.  
"I don't mind. We have been through so much these past couple of days. Cry all over me if you need to." Arthur told me. Doitsu always taught me to be suspicious of kind people. He said they were the true enemy. Though this time, I am going to ignore what Doitsu taught me. He is gone. He is never coming back. It is time to move on. It is time for me to find the next best thing in life. A good and true brotherly relationship with Romano.

 **German translations in order**

 **Bruder = brother**

 **Opa = Grandfather**

 **Ja enkel. Ich bin hier zu hilfe abwerhren diese daleks und cybermen = Yes grandson. I am here to h0elp fight of these daleks and cybermen**

 **Opa, sie sind uber zu die link = grandfather they are to the left.**

 **Du fehlest mir enkle. Ich liebe dich = I have missed you grandson. I love you.**

 **Ich liebe dich, zu = I love you too**

 **Hurantersteigen! = get down!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The war ended when Missy's hearts were pulled out of her chest. The pain and the suffering of the nations ended. No one was seriously injured. The world team had only three casualties. All three of them were gone for good. Germany and America would suffer from erosion and then be claimed by the sea, just like Atlantis. No one would live in those countries again, unless they were settled in the same way as they were claimed. For America that meant that Francis and Arthur and Tino would have to fight for him. For Germany, it meant the Franco-Prussian war had to happen all over again.

Slowly the countries, Danny and the Doctor made their way back to the TARDIS. Many of them had cuts to their body or had small abrasions. Yao was limping. He had the most serious injuries. They reached the TARDIS in the celebration of their win. At the back of the group stood Grandpa Rome and Germania. Romano hadn't seen his grandpa. Feliciano was busy talking to Arthur when the group arrived. When Romano saw his brother with Arthur he felt that hell had frozen over. The Italians hated the British. It was against their nature. Just like it was against their nature to be with the potato sucking bastard, Ludwig. Even though his brother had Germanic blood in him, it wasn't natural. A large heavy hand placed itself onto Romano's shoulder. Despite its age, it still looked young.  
"Don't worry about Feliciano, Romano. He may get better treatment from me, but you are my favourite. Always remember that bambino. You are the favourite." Romano looked up in surprise to see Grandpa Rome. He was the favourite grandchild. Not the carefree one with too much time on his hands. Him. Romano Vargas. The one that no one expected to be the favourite. It made his heart feel better. Was this the feeling of love that everyone went on about? No wonder everyone loved this feeling. It made him feel fuzzy on the inside. In keeping with the feeling he went and hugged Grandpa Rome. Rome was surprised that his antisocial grandson had hugged him. If this was the treatment Rome got whenever came back, one might get used to the treatment. Romano stepped back after several seconds smelling his Grandpa.  
"Don't get used to it." Romano told Grandpa Rome. Grandpa Rome chuckled his reply. "Bambino I wasn't planning on it." The only response that Rome got from Romano was a scowl. Of course, Grandpa Rome had just said that. His Grandpa always knew what to say, even using modern language techniques like sarcasm. Despite his weaknesses, Grandpa Rome was a good guy. No one could doubt him. Grandpa walked to the door and opened it.  
"Romano I have a surprise for you." Rome shouted with glee. Romano's face drained of colour. Who knew what Rome had gotten him? It could be anything from a harem to a box of tomatoes.  
"I got you a dalek!" Romano went into shock. He had gotten a dalek. A creature that almost destroyed his family. Great. Wonderful. Superb. Just what a young Italian needed in their life. A creature that could easily kill him.  
"Grandpa, just give the dalek to Feliciano. He will appreciate it more." Romano suggested without thinking. Grandpa Rome looked at it excitedly.  
"You're right. Feliciano would love a pet dalek!" Rome said as he ran off to find the younger Italian. Romano was glad that he had gotten rid of the unwanted gift. Just suggest the younger sibling. Rome held tightly hold tightly onto the dalek as he searched for Feliciano. At the beginning he saw that Feliciano with Arthur but now couldn't see him. Rome needed a conversation with Feliciano. Feliciano spotted Grandpa Rome.  
"Grandpa! I knew you were real. No one said anything when I asked them. They said I was seeing things, but you are here." Feliciano said.  
"Yes Feliciano, I am here. Not many people have seen me because I was helping Yao, Matthew and Ivan. But I am here." He said. Feliciano looked up happily. These few days had been horrible for him. There, behind him was a dalek. Not just any dalek, but the one that had "killed" Feliciano. Grandpa Rome looked pleased.  
"I want you to have this as a reminder of how strong you are." Rome said passionately. He believed that his grandson was strong. He believed that Feliciano had openly admitted his is feelings for Ludwig, he hoped that he would find his true love. He wanted his grandson to remember what life was about. Love, friendships, heartbreak, and everything in between.  
"I love it. I'll treat it really well. I love you." Feliciano said. Grandpa Rome smiled. His time had come. He and Germania had to go. Germania felt himself fading. He knew he was leaving. He knew this was the last time he would see his grandson alive.  
"Ich verlasse. Sie könnten mich wieder zu sehen . Sie vielleicht nicht , so oder so ich liebe dich"  
"Haben Sie reisen?" Gilbert asked crying. He may be the awesome Prussia, but he needed his family.  
"Ja , es tut mir leid" Germania said as he faded from sight. Gilbert sat there. His opa had left him once more. Each time Germania left him it got harder to say goodbye. Each time he just wanted to hold tightly and not let go. His heart felt that way because he knew he was almost time for him to join Germania. He could hear Felicaiano as his opa left Gallifrey. Feliciano was a mess. He had seen his Grandpa Rome, but he left just as suddenly as Ludwig left him. These few days had been hell.  
"Is everyone ready for a one way trip to back to London?" The Doctor asked not sensing the mood. All around the TARDIS there were many replies to his question. Many of which just wanted to go home. As one, they travelled through space. They didn't take any detours. They went straight to the Capital of Britain. Once they landed, it didnt resemble the UK at all. This time there were no buildings left. They could see that Tonny took his spaceship back. No one had noticed him after Alfred's death. Turns out he went home. The land showed prehistoric life forms. There was no way that life could be sustainded on this island. However, when Arthur stepped on the ground, action began to take place. Gone was the prehistoric life style. Quickly, the land went through many eras. One moment it was the Tudor reign, the next Queen Victoria's. Buildings stood and buildings collapsed. One by one the buildings grew taller til they were back to the 21st century. The land had been protecting itself. The land knew where Arthur was and would only go back to what it was supposed to look like when he returned home. Slowly the tube full of people started showing up to take people back to their homes. The queen and the prime ministe requested Arthur's time. He had explaining to do. Both Danny and Sherlockleft the TARDIS. They had enough adventures for one day. The nations also followed their lead. They had their own homes to fix up and repair. The Europeans caught the tube back to the mainland, while the others caught planes home. Their days had been busy. Plus none of them knew what to do with Germany or America. In the time being Gilbert silently volunteered to take care of Germany and Matthew did the same. Two different brothers. Two different homes. And neither of them knew what to do with the land. Matthew was always used to being snow filled. He didn't know what to do with the sourthern landmass. Gilbert hadn't had any land for years. That had all gone to his brother. It became a living nightmare for him. What was to happen to the rivers and lakes? And what about the farmlands? Nothing would be fertile without Ludwig or Alfred.

Both countries were the same. They produced nothing. The people were dying. No one flew anything in because they knew what that the land needed the nation as their own. Germany and America fell apart.

 **Translations**

 **Ich verlasse. Sie könnten mich wieder zu sehen . Sie vielleicht nicht , so oder so ich liebe dich = I am leaving soon. You might see me. You might not. Either way I love you.**

 **Haben Sie reisen? = do you have to go?**

 **Ja , es tut mir leid = yes I am sorry**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"I, Britain, open the world meeting. Today we have Gilbert here. He is here so we can have a vote on a pressing matter at hand." Arthur started, "But first off, each speech will go for eight minutes and no side deals. No going over the time limit. I also want to say how quiet it is without Alfred. Peter what do you want?" Peter Kirkland stood up tall.  
"All along I wanted to be a country. But each time you reject me. Without Alfred around I was wondering if I could become the new America. I promise to be like him." The nations all murmured their opinions. Should they let a young boy be America? Matthew stood up. As custodian of America he had the right to appoint the next Alfred F Jones.  
"I say let him join us as a nation. He has persevered all this time to be recognised as a nation, and now we really need him." Matthew said boldly. Everyone agreed. They needed Peter. Arthur got out a piece of paper that needed to be signed.  
"Come on Peter. This is your dream. I, and everyone, is witness to see Peter Kirkland of Sealand to become Peter Jones of America. Enjoy your freedom." Arthur said as Peter signed the document. As the paper was signed a golden glow encased him. He had the same glow that had encased them all when they had become a nation. When the glow faded the room erupted into cheers. One nation down, one to go.  
"What about me?" Gilbert asked. He was getting worried that he would fade out of history.  
"Gilbert. Do you want to stay a nation?" Francis asked. Gilbert looked around the room. In one corner sat Antonio. In front of him stood Francis. They were the two people that would take care of him if he said no. Straight away he knew what the answer would be.  
"I want to stay a nation, but on one condition. My home won't be called Germany. I want it to be called Prussia, just like the old days." Gilbert negotiated. Antonio, Francis and Gilbert looked up at Arthur. He was the one that they had to go get through. Sighing, Arthur pulled out the same paper. He had a stare down with the Bad Touch Trio. They looked at Arthur and Arthur looked at them. They continued the stare off until they heard the dalek rolling. Everyone started to panic except for Romano and Feliciano. They knew what the dalek was doing. This was the dalek from Grandpa Rome.  
"You must eat pasta. Eat pasta." It said as it placed bowls in front of everyone. Arthur looked at it like he wanted to kill the intergalactic killer every day that it would spend on earth.  
"I think this was the best gift from Grandpa Rome ever gave me." Feliciano said cheerfully. The other nations looked annoyed. The great Roman Empire had given Feliciano a murder weapon but he used it to make pasta. They all believed that he was a responsible adult. Now they had the truth. He was a grade-a baka.  
"Fine. Germany can become Prussia." Arthur said bringing everyone back onto topic. The three men held each other in a bro hug. Antonio and Francis were glad that Gilbert was staying. Gilbert went up to sign the paper. The same golden aura encompassed Gilbert as it did with Peter. THE AWESOME PRUSSIA WAS STAYING.

At the time of the signing, maps changed. Where they once said Germany they now said Prussia. Also crops began to flourish in both America and Prussia. Those lands now had their nations back.

Back inside the meeting something strange was happening. Ivan stood up. Never before had he spoke at a world meeting before. Ivan was nervous. He knew what exactly what to say. He even wrote it down on palm cards. It was apology time.  
"I just want to say this," Ivan read, "Many times in the past I have screwed up. The allies trusted me and I through it back in their faces. Even Ludwig trusted me. Same with Alfred. But I went to war against them. I know if they were here I would apologise straight to their faces. But I pray that they hear my apologises. I also want to say thank you for trusting me on Gallifrey. I know that it would have been hard to obey the biggest jerks orders. I am glad that you all trusted me. As a reward I won't curse any one for at least a century." Ivan looked up sheepishly.  
"Make that two!" Kiku yelled out. Everyone laughed.  
"Fine then. Two centuries. Don't let me forget." Ivan joked. It got good for him to be laughing with everyone instead of shutting them out. He caught Natalya's eye. The ring box suddenly felt like it could weigh a tonne. He walked up to her. He started to visibly sweat. This was a new another new experience for him. He got down on one knee and everyone knew what he was doing.  
"Natalya. Every day you wanted me to marry you. The reason was I wanted to be the one who asked you. Will you marry me, my beautiful girl?" Ivan asked. Natalya went white, then she started to cry.  
"Yes!" She squealed. She jumped into Ivan's arms. This was the best day of her life.  
"Elizabeta, Erika, Big Sister, Laura, Michelle and Paulette you are all coming to my place after this meeting. We have a wedding to plan!" She told the female nations. Ekaterina walked up to her family. She whispered something into Ivan's ear. He included her into the hug. For this family, it was a great day.

After the meeting ended, the girls went to Natalya's home. In one day they had planned the entire wedding. Despite many cultural differences, they agreed on everything by the end of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone,**

 **So here we are the last chapter of this story. Wow. I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I spent hours on this and I really appreciate all the support that I have had with this story. I have started the first draft for the sequel and I hope you all appreciate the next one just as much.**

 **Roza xoxo**

Chapter 15

6 months later

Natalya and Ivan's wedding took place on the first day of winter snow. Ivan was wearing a tailer made Beckham suit with his signature scarf. Toris (Lithuania) was his best man while Raivis (Latvia) and Eduard (Estonia) stood as ring bearers. Ivan had been waiting for this day for months. For him nothing else mattered.  
Ivan reached the church at 10 am. They were getting married in St Petersburg. The church was of a traditional build with it reaching for the heavens above. The soft falling snow made the area look like a winter wonderland. Ivan was glad that Natalya had picked this day for their wedding.

Natalya was getting the finishing down when Ekatrina came in with the dress. It still looked the same when she had chosen it. The dress had come from Atlanta, Georgia. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and was tight fitting down to the waist. From the waist it flared down in tiers. The tiers were all hand designed and were made from lace. Natalya had done her makeup in a more natural style. She had her hair in a loose bun with a small crown placed on top. She stood in front of the mirror. Her bridesmaids stood on either side of her in a light pink satin dress that was strapless, except in the case of Ekatrina. They were ready to take orders from the bride to be. As Laura finished getting ready, the limo came. The lady nations stepped into the car. Paulette was to be the flower girl. The others were to be the bridesmaids. Then the bride to be stepped into the limo. All along the streets of St Petersburg people lined up to see who the bride was. The Russian president announced the day as a public holiday. All through the road Ekatrina fiddled with her bracelet. Her boss finally relented and she was allowed to talk to her family. Natalya was nervous with each metre gained to the building. The nerves were telling her that she was doing the right thing. After riding in the car for about half an hour they made it to the church. Inside the church the organ started playing. Paulette stepped out of the car and started to throw flower petals down the aisle. Suddenly, it was only Natalya in the limo. She listened as the tune changed to 'here comes the bride.' She stepped out and walked down the aisle to Ivan. She was ready to become Mrs. Ivan Braginski. When she reached Ivan the music stopped and the priest stepped forward. He was wearing Russian Orthodox robes to complete the ceremony. Natalya smiled at Ivan. The crowd sat down and the priest got ready to start.  
"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this couple. These two nations are ready to go through life as a married couple. Before we start on the joining, does anyone objects?" the crowd sat in silence. No one wanted the couple not the to be together. They were glad for them.  
"Well then, Mr Latvia and Mr Estonia please step forward with the rings. These rings represent unity that is bound by love, law and religion. Ivan please take Natalya's ring and place it on her while reciting your vows." The priest said. Ivan took the ring.  
"I place this ring on you as a symbol of my love for all eternity. I promise to love you until the nation of Russia fades out of history. I promise that I will be there to help you whenever you need it. I promise that you will be the only one you will need to love." Ivan recited. Natalya took Ivan's ring and slid it onto his finger while reciting her vows.  
"I place this ring on you as a symbol of my love for all eternity. I promise to love you until the nation of Belarus fades out of history. I promise that I will be there to help you whenever you need it. I promise that you will be the only one you will need to love. I promise to love you with all my heart." The priest smiled. He was glad that Ivan had found someone to love.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ivan leant in and gently held onto Natalya's chin. Softly and passionately he kissed his new bride. The priest looked up at the ceiling. Gently moving his hands he made it snow in the building.  
"General Winter!" Ivan exclaimed. It had been years since he saw the general.  
"I was asked to marry you and Natalya by your older sister. Consider it my wedding gift." General Winter told his favourite nation. The snow stuck onto Natalya's eyelashes. Ivan led his bride down the aisle to the limo out the front. The driver shut the door and drove to the reception party. The tall ceilings and white ribbons made it look fit for a tsar. They watched as the nations piled in. They had Feliciano's dalek serving their meals. They waited until everyone was seated until they made their grand entrance as a married couple. Natalya was waiting for years for it to be her reality and now it had finally happened.  
"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ivan Braginski." General Winter exclaimed as they walked into the room. It was official. They had each other until the world ended. And that wasn't predicted for another 50 thousand years. The nations applauded. Then in the corner there were four people who hadn't been invited. Two of them resembled each other, but one of them had longer hair. One had glasses and he acted self-confident. The last one he remembered fighting with. He remembered the way he fought. He took his seat at the head of the table; but he couldn't keep his eyes off the corner table. He had to know if they were real and actually here. He ate his meal and kissed his bride. He half listened to the speeches. He tried to keep his face neutral. He danced the first dance, the second and the third. He was glad when Roderich asked Natalya for the fourth dance. He walked up to the corner table and sat down with the four people. Up close he could see who they were. Ludwig, Arthur, Germania and Rome. The two who were killed and the Ancients. He was glad to see all four of them.  
"Dude! You were a badass hero!" Alfred told him. There was a genuine smile on his face.  
"I have to agree with Alfred. You made us nations proud." Ludwig also said. Ivan was glad to hear the compliments from the dead. It meant that he had done something right.  
"Alfred and Ludwig, are you happy with whom we chose to represent you?" Ivan asked worried.  
"You gave it to my youngest son. Yes I'm happy with the decision." Alfred said. Since when was Peter Alfred's son? They looked similar and had the same outlook on life but everyone thought that was the Nordics doing. He would have to talk to Arthur.  
"You let my brother live. I'm thankful for that." Ludwig replied. A weight lifted off Ivan's chest. They had made the right decision at the meeting.  
"How come you are here at our weddings of all days?" Ivan asked. They all shared the same smile.  
"Tying up the big guy and a trip in the TARDIS." Grandpa Rome explained. Ivan's eyes searched the floor for the Doctor. There he was dancing with Natalya. He was so preoccupied with the dead that he hadn't thought about his wife. Alfred looked peaceful knowing that Arthur was safe. He even looked like he was finally enjoying himself.  
"Dankeschön für das Speichern von meinem Enkel" Germania said. Ivan stared at him blankly.  
"th-thank you for sa-saving my grandson." Germania translated.  
"No problems." Ivan said. Turning to the others, he asked.  
"Do you want to dance?" Grandpa Rome shook his head.  
"We have been involved in too much recently. Any more involvement and we could change the course of history for our children and our grandchildren." The others looked down as if they couldn't make eye contact with Ivan. They knew even talking to Ivan was dangerous. They had to make sure that only Ivan would see them. They had to call the Doctor. As a timelord he had the power to go back to when they lived. Though the Doctor gave them strict instructions that they couldn't alter time. They couldn't go back to before Arthur was taken.  
"Well, it was nice of you to come. I really appreciate it. I am sorry about your deaths." Ivan said without hope.  
"No problems dude." Alfred said cheerfully. In life and death no one could get more cheerful and outgoing. It was impossible. Ivan left the table he didn't want to see the dead anymore. He needed to stop living in the past and start living in the present. It would be the only way to keep him sane. He went back to his wife and danced with her again. The night continued in the same fashion. Someone asked for Natalya's next dance and he danced with another young lady or drank. Either way, the night dawned one a new day and everyone left. This time when they left and walked through the door, Ivan couldn't see the true heroes of Gallifrey. They had taken their place in the worlds above. A place where there was only peace. A place where opa and enkle fought together once more.

The battle of Gallifrey was eight years ago. The human survivors and River lived very different lifestyles. Danny continued to teaching young children and started to attend the University of Cambridge. He is studying physics to try and explain the battle. He is now in his 40's.

Sherlock continues to chase crime. He decided to join Scotland Yard. He helps find clues in the cold cases. Because of how well he went in his first year they asked if he wanted to join INTERPOL. Sherlock, being Sherlock, declined the position. Every time there is a case that interests him, he takes it on. He keeps in contact with those who he fought with. He even keeps in contact with the Doctor. Despite what they say, they are close friends.

River found love. For her nothing else mattered. She and Francis have picked out a wedding date. She knew that one day, she will die, but that's okay. All she cares about is that she will be with the one she loves. Since the battle, she hasn't thought about the Doctor. She respects what the Doctor thinks and has done for the universe. She also confessed that she liked Alfred. Luckily, Francis doesn't mind.

The nations have had it easy since the battle of Gallifrey. At first the humans notice the change about the name of Germany. But now they now they know Germany as Prussia. The biggest change happened to Peter. In just under a year, he shot up. Arthur was surprised at how much Peter looks like Alfred. No one else could see the similarities. Gilbert worked hard with what he had. He would admit that being a nation was hard after 67 years. He was happy that his friends were there to help him. The recreatio of Prussia was something that only the Bad Touch Trio could do. Feliciano thought that he could see Ludwig every day. Since being revived by Grandpa Rome he had no memories of Ludwig.

The Doctor floats through time and space. He is always waiting for you. He waits patiently.

 **Hey everyone,**

 **Sorry this is the last Author Note for this story, I just really want to say thankyou so much for all your support. I don't know whther I would have kept posting this story if it weren't for everyone who read this story. A special shout out goes to everyone that reviewed the chapters. I have started the sequel but im just going to have to say** **it'll be out soonish. I hope**

 **Love you all**

 **Roza Adrian xoxo**


End file.
